


John and Jessie Carter of Mars

by sisterawesomeness



Category: John Carter (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie Carter was watching her favorite movie one night when she's randomly sucked into it. Things only get stranger when John Carter says she's his younger sister. What's a girl to do? Help her new bro and have the adventure of a lifetime! Though things get complicated with a certain Thark leader and the Therns running around. Will she be able to survive Barsoom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Jessie!

The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for. –Fyodor Dostoevsky

~*~

It was pouring rain as two figures dodged and ducked their way through a crowded street. Neither had umbrellas but they didn't seem to mind thanks to decent coats and hats. They kept a brisk pace and the smaller of the two had her arm in her brother's. To the untrained eye it appeared he was escorting her down the street but she didn't need any sort of assistance. Of course, the general public would never guess the real reason they kept a firm grasp on each other.

At one point they both happened to glance back and see a man in a bowler hat still following them. At the last second they rounded a corner quickly. The man in the hat passed by them both without noticing. The brother had appeared to have been kissing a nice looking woman in a red dress. While his little sister hid from sight behind her brother's form. Both tipped their hats to her and continued on their way.

"Ten words are a minimum," the clerk stated monotony. "That's fifty cents unless you want special delivery." The girl put a gold coin on the counter. The clerk looked at it in tiny astonishment. "Special delivery it is," he took the money. "Name of sender or senders?"

"Carter," the man said.

"John and Jessie Carter," the girl finished.

Across the street from where they were was the man they had attempted to elude earlier. He stood out in the rain like it had no effect on him. Perhaps it didn't, after all he was too busy focusing on his two targets. He would bid his time and be patient; he would gain his opening soon enough.

~*~

My name is Edgar Rice Burroughs, and by trade I am a writer of popular fiction. When one makes one's living in this way, one reads a lot as well: books, popular magazines, instruction manuals, even advertisements. But nothing I've ever read disturbed me quite so much as the telegram I received on that fateful day in 1876:

DEAR NED SEE US AT ONCE JOHN AND JESSIE CARTER

It was terse, uninformative, and yet it chilled me with its implications. My Uncle Jack and Aunt Jessica had never been ones to ask for help, and I knew them well enough to sense the desperation hiding behind their words. By the time my train pulled into Croton-on-Hudson station, I had read the telegram a dozen times, searching in vain for clues.

Then, I saw the grave, downcast older man standing on the platform, calling my name and I knew. "Mister Burroughs? I'm Thompson, Captain Carter and Lady Carter's butler. Sir, I'm afraid I bring sad tidings…"

After a quick carriage ride, we pulled up at Uncle Jack and Aunt Jessica's sober granite mansion. Thompson helped me down, and I shook hands with a squat, business-suited gentleman who introduced himself as Noah Dalton, my aunt and uncle's attorney.

"My deepest sympathies, Mister Burroughs," Dalton ushered me inside. "Your uncle and aunt's deaths came as a shock to all of us. They were both models of health and vigor." Standing in the immaculately kept foyer, I could scarcely believe the news. "How did they…"

"Strokes. Both dropped dead in their study, not five minutes after sending for me and the doctor. When I arrived they were already… Gone." We entered the front hall and I stopped short, staring at the scene before me. Artifacts filled the room: relics, maps, charts, documents, photographs from architectural sites representing all the ancient cultures of the world. They were spread haphazardly around a central desk-not like a museum display, but as if they were all vital parts of some massive research project.

"The man never stopped exploring," Dalton continued. "All over the world. No sooner'd start digging in one hole than he was off to Java or the Orkney Islands to dig another. Lady Jessica followed him everywhere he went. In fact, I don't recall ever seeing him without her practically glued to his hip," he paused a moment, as if to think, before he went on. "Anyway, they said it was pure research, but it always seemed to me like they were searching for something." He cast a pious gaze heavenward. "God grant that they have found it now."

I was barely listening. My attention had been drawn to a large world map stabbed with dozens of tiny pins all interlinked by multicolored threads. And beside it a portrait of my uncle and aunt. He appeared fierce and powerful, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. My aunt seemed just as confident and appeared to match his spirit perfectly. She too had sad eyes but there was also an underlying level of tenderness. He was a very vigorous man who'd seemed to stop aging at a certain point. My aunt had always looked younger than she actually was but she didn't seem to have aged a day either. They looked no older than my earliest memories of them.

Dalton gestured to the portrait. "Every inch a cavalryman, to the very end. And Miss Jessica matched him point for point."

"My mother said Jack never really came back from the war," I said. "That is was only his body that went west. And she also told me my aunt was never the same after my grandfather and grandmother passed on. I always suspected something happened to them in those days, when they were young."

"Many men bear scars from that conflict," Dalton said softly. "And loss has a way of hardening any heart."

"They used to tell me the most wondrous stories." My breath caught briefly, and I wiped away a tear. "I'd like to pay my respects." Dalton led me outside and across the grounds to a plain stone mausoleum, standing free amid the green-fringed paths. It was barely large enough for a single body, let alone two. Above the door were etched the words inter mundos. "Between worlds," I whispered running a hand over the perfectly smooth door.

"You won't find a keyhole," Dalton said. "Thing only opens from the inside. They insisted. No embalming, open coffin, no funeral, and they were to be kept together at all times." I walked around the clean, almost featherless stone tomb. Still searching for clues.

Dalton smiled wryly. "You don't acquire the kind of wealth your uncle and aunt commanded by behaving like the rest of us, eh?"

That evening, I sat in a small annex of the front hall as Dalton recited my uncle and aunt's joint will. My attention kept straying to the artifacts: small statues, obscure maps, strange carvings from cultures I'd never seen before…

"…herby direct that our estate shall be held in trust for twenty-five years, the income to benefit our beloved nephew, Edgar Rice Burroughs, at the end of which term the principal will revert to him in full."

I snapped my head around in shock. "What?"

Dalton nodded. "In full," he repeated.

"I… of course I always adored them. But it's been so long. Why?"

"They never offered an explanation and I never asked for one." Dalton reached into his briefcase and pulled out a worn, leather-covered journal fastened shut by a large clasp. He pushed it across the desk to me. "Their private journal," Dalton said. "They were most explicit you, and only you, were to read its contents. You might find some kind of explanation in there, I suppose."

I touched the book, I was scarcely aware of Dalton's departure. With trembling hands, I reached for the clasp, pulled it open and began to read, with tears and wonder in my eyes.

_Our dear Edgar. Me and your aunt, for she is co-writing this with me, remember how we used to take you on one of our knees and tell you our wild tales, which you always did us the great courtesy of believing. Now you are grown; time and space have parted us. But we reach out across that distance to that same wide-eyed boy and ask him to believe us once more._

_This wild tale begins in 1868, eight years ago, in the Arizona Territory between the Pinaleño Mountains and the backside of Hell… Shortly after I happened to pick your aunt Jessie up._


	2. Rewind

**OC information**

**Name: Jessie Carter**

**Age: 19**

**Hair: A little longer than shoulder length, black at the top and blonde at the tips.**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Height: 5'4''**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

**Adores: The movie John Carter of Mars and anything to do with it.**

**Dislikes: Stress, Her boring life, Having no friends, Losing people she cares about.**

**Personality: Loyal, Can be hotheaded but can also be cool and calculative, Has the ability to read people pretty well, Very sympathetic, Brave, And has a strange sense of humor.**

**Dreams: To one day find somewhere she belongs.**

~*~

I sighed and rubbed my temple, I'd had a long day. First, I had two different tests. They weren't overtly hard but who wants to have two tests in one day? Then Stacey called off his shift and I had to cover her. Unfortunately, that meant being swamped at work. Every other person either got the wrong books, were dropping out of the class, or just got the Professors order. Who knew working at the campus store would be so hard? The only consolation was I kept telling myself it was Friday and I didn't have to work the weekend.

Things didn't get any better when I got off. Aunt Ashley and Uncle Tom had to work over. Which meant I had to get dinner on the way home and pick up Jake and Tara. Of course, my precious cousin couldn't be bothered to watch or feed her own kids. When she got home she smelt of booze and went right to bed. Which left me to put the kids to bed. My Uncle and Aunt got back shortly after that. They ate, showered, and went off to sleep. Even though I felt dead on my feet I knew this was my only chance to get any 'me time'.

I sighed and headed down to my makeshift room in the basement. I flipped on the T.V. knowing no one would be able to hear it down here. It was a decent size, 30 inch flat screen. Though part of the top left of the screen was cracked and I had to make a stand for it. Jake's handiwork and my own creativity. My Uncle was simply going to throw it away but I talked him into handing it over. It was only a tiny part of the screen that messed up.

I sat on my bed after changing and hit the button to play the DVD in it. I rarely watched television and mainly watched my fav movie, so it was constantly left in the player. John Carter of Mars, I smiled as it started and couldn't help but yawn too. I adored this movie. I'm not sure why most people don't seem to care for it. It has action, adventure, aliens, romance, humor, and finding out where you belong. What's not to like? But, to each his own I suppose.

I glanced over and noticed the two books at the foot of my bed. One was the novelization of the movie, the other the original A Princess of Mars. I gotta give Edgar Rice Burroughs credit, he is the man. Maybe if I had read the book first it would be my favorite. Guess fate had other plans. I saw the movie first and was instantly hooked. Mom and Dad had liked it too…

My mind didn't pay attention to Sab Than's prologue at the beginning. I hated that dick anyway. Now that I think about it this had been the last movie I got to watch with my folks before it happened. We had all went to the theater and everything. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and refocused on the screen in time to see John walking down the rainy street as he attempted to ditch the Thern. My smile returned as I grabbed a pillow and settled in to enjoy the movie.

I felt my eyes start to close as the end credits rolled. I managed to flip the movie off and crawl into bed. The end always made me a bit sad. Sure, I was happy John got to finally go home. But damn, he had to wait ten whole years. Gah…

I thought back to all the other characters. At least Dejah wasn't your typical 'damsel in distress'. Course the main villains were assholes. Edgar was interesting, clever how the author was incorporated. Then, there was Tars Tarkus. He made my heart melt. Yeah, he was big, green, and animated but I'm a fangirl. I can have my fantasies. He's brave, strong, and caring what more could you want in a guy? He went through his own issues in the movie. And poor Sola, I felt so bad for her. Though at the end she showed you don't have to be a bitch to be badass. And Woola was so damn cute!

_Man, I wish I could go to Barsoom._ Maybe it's because I happen to have the same last name as the main character. It could be the awesome characters or the unique landscape. Perhaps it was all of that. Or…the fact I loved John Carter's journey and how he found a cause. He found a home. "Night Mom, night Dad," I whispered before falling asleep.

~*~

Because Jessie Carter was asleep she did not notice the television turn back on. Or that the DVD started up from where it had left off. The screen flickered as the movie appeared to rewind itself back to the beginning. Once that happened a blue light poured from the screen and enveloped the room.

"Jessie Carter," a soft voice called out from the light. Said girl stirred a bit but didn't fully wake up. "You are being called for…" Slowly, her body began to be entirely engulfed by the light, like it had a mind of its own. "John Carter, the Tharks, and the city of Helium require your assistance. All of the races will seek your wisdom and opinion." The light fully shrouded her. "Barsoom needs you." The voice faded and the entire room went completely white. And just like that, Jessie Carter was gone.

~*~

I awoke with a start for no particular reason. I hadn't been dreaming, but I could've sworn I heard someone say my name. Must have been imagining it. Slowly, I sat up and noticed an alarming series of facts in all of five seconds. Firstly, I wasn't in my Uncle's basement/room. Secondly, I was wearing on outfit I knew didn't belong to me. Instead of the old shirt and shorts I'd slipped on before bed I looked retro. And I mean retro. It reminded me of stuff someone would wear in a western movie.

Dark brown pants and a white dress shirt. There were suspenders on the pants but I didn't have them up, but they hung around my waist. When I looked down I noticed brown boots. Thankfully, I had on my bra and undies from last night. Along with my star necklace. It's a simple silver star with a matching chain. Nothing fancy, but my folks gave it to me. Thirdly, I was apparently lying out in the open.

When I stood up and glanced around I noticed nothing but desert and rocks. A hare hopped away about twenty feet from me. Other than the clothes I wore I had nothing with me. And I had no freakin' clue where I was. This was too elaborate to be a mere prank. But who would undress, redress me, and put me in the middle of nowhere? And without me noticing? "What the hell is goin' on here?" I mumbled shielding my eyes form the blinding sun.

"Damn Jessie," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and to my astonishment was met with the image of Taylor Kitsch riding up on a horse. I couldn't reply as I saw him come closer and he was wearing an outfit a lot like mine. With a matching jacket and hat. On the back of the horse were a couple of bags. Um… Am I dreaming?

"I told you to meet me at Fort Grant. Not on the trail there," he stopped the horse and got off it. Now that he was only a couple feet away I saw he had the beginnings of a beard. "But you were never one to listen were you?" he turned to face me with a smile, like he knew me.

All I could do was stare at him, probably with a stupefied look on my face. Contrary to my earlier question, I knew I wasn't asleep. I was keen enough to trust my senses. I wasn't dreaming, I was wide awake! I've never been under the influence of anything but I don't think anyone slipped me anything. So why in the world was Taylor Kitsch standing in front of me, wherever I was? Why is he acting like he knows me? And why does he look exactly like he did in the beginning of the John Carter movie before he got transported to Barsoom? My mind was shot.

All the while it seemed like he was waiting for a reply. His smile faded as the awkward silence continued. I simply stared at him. "You alright, Jessie?" he asked.

I finally managed an answer. "Yes." He seemed satisfied but appeared to be waiting for me to continue.

"What? After all this time you don't have anything to say to your big brother?"

"Brother?!" I internally screamed. Huh, what, wha… Is he serious? What is going on? I happened to glance down and noticed he wore two rings. Just like he did in the movie. Could it be? It can't… But I had to find out.

"Sorry John, guess I've been out in the sun too long," I stated as casually as possible. "And this forsaken heat isn't helping," I smiled.

He returned it. "There's the Jessie I know," he came over and gave me a brief hug. I slowly returned it. This is real. I'm in my favorite movie of all time. _Epic!_

~*~

So after our initial encounter we found another horse nearby with a bag of provisions. John assumed I fell off and bumped my head. That's why I was acting weird and he said I was too embarrassed to admit it. From there we continued on toward Fort Grant.

I was able to get a few facts out of conversing with him. Apparently I'm his little sister who'd been at some sort of school out east before coming here. I came out on my own, I suppose I'm about the same age here as I am in my reality. I guess I've always been a revolutionary, ahead of my time. Explained why he wasn't surprised at my attire. But the last bit of info was not sitting well with me.

"What the hell do you mean I'm leaving?" I demanded.

"Language little lady," he replied. "As soon as we get to Fort Grant you're goin' off to our sister and her family." He looked back at me from where he rode ahead of me. "You'll like it there. Edgar's getting older now and you haven't seen him in ages."

"Neither have you," I answered and went faster on my horse. "I'm not leaving bro."

"Bro?" he questioned. "What exactly did they teach you?"

"Don't change the subject. I came out here to be with you. Not to be shipped off somewhere else."

"I can't provide anything for you out here. You'll be fine with the Burroughs." He avoided my gaze. "Tell you what. As soon as I find gold and set myself up somewhere you can come and live with me then."

I blocked his horse by placing mine in front of his. "What am I, some sort of puppy for people to pass around? I don't need luxuries. I don't want a house; just some food, water, and you," I said. "I am not leaving you again."

I could tell by his face I was pulling at his heartstrings. "This isn't a place for a young girl, Jess."

"I can handle myself, got here just fine didn't I?" I turned my horse and continued down the path. I heard him let out a heavy sigh and begin to follow me. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on your crazy ass."

He paused a moment before he answered. "Somethin' tells me the only way I'd get rid of you is if I tied you to your damn horse." I smiled as he sounded utterly defeated. "Then you'd just come back the next day."

"You know it," I called back. "You're not getting rid of me, big brother," I grinned at him as he caught up to me.

"Quit your grinning," he messed with my hair but I could detect the humor in his voice. "No wonder you always got what you wanted when we were kids."

"Aren't I the little Dickens?" I laughed riding past and stealing his hat.

"More like a she-devil," he countered trying to grab it back. I kept it out of his reach and put it on my own head. Well, I'm officially in my favorite movie. Judging by his appearance right before all the good stuff happens. I hope I get to go to Barsoom too. And if I had my way I would.

So, when I woke up this morning my life completely changed. For the better. I've got a great new brother, we'll be going on an epic journey soon, and I have the ability to change a couple of things. Those Therns are in for it now. I can't wait to meet everybody. Wonder what Mars will think of little Jessie Carter?


	3. A Broken Man and Shattered Girl

We came into the Fort Grant Outpost pretty exhausted. But John looked the worst out of the two of us. He had a long beard that was insect-ridden, his buffalo skins stank of sweat and dust. His saddlebag hung practically in tatters and our mule was half dead. His eyes glinted with the fire of madness.

Besides my hair needing a decent brushing and a nice shower I looked ten times better than he did. I told him he may want to clean himself up before we went into town. He simply shrugged and asked when I started caring about what people thought. I laughed and said I was only joking and that the townspeople could go to hell.

I knew what was going to happen so I didn't argue when he told me to tend to the horses and mule while he went to get supplies. Though I think it weirded him out I didn't argue or anything after him commenting there might be trouble. I put them in a nearby stable and bolted back to the store. I stood off to the side and peered through a hole in the wood. Thankfully, I made it in time to see both the roughnecks fall unconscious to the floor. Then John grabbed the roughneck's Colt and whipped around, sticking it right in Dix's face. We both knew what the shopkeeper kept hidden under the counter.

"Drop the shotgun, Dix," Dix swallowed, and sure enough the gun clattered to the floor. I had to hold back a snicker or I'd give myself away. I really couldn't risk interfering here. Keeping the Colt trained on Dix's head, my brother reached into his pocket with his other hand. He fished out a small object and tossed it to the stunned shopkeeper.

"Found that two days ago, up by Banto. Ought to cover my tab and then some." Technically I found it but he might not want everyone and their grandmother to know about me being here with him. Seeing as he's so popular and all. After all, people think he's nuts. If he's nuts than call me insane.

Dix's eyes widened. He stared at the object, a small Apache figurine about two inches tall. A nine-legged spider worked in shiny, glistening gold. Dix raised his head to John, staring in shock. "Whyn't you just show me this first?"

"Didn't care for your attitude." John lowered his gun, slammed a grocery list down on the counter. "Beans. First item is beans."

"John Carter?" My bro didn't turn around but he recognized the tone. Cavalrymen- more than one, by the sound of it. He swore under his breath. He'd been so preoccupied with the locals that he'd failed to watch his back. "Your presence is requested up at the fort. I suggest you come peaceably."

John's hand tightened on his pistol. "Do you now." He spun around- right into the butt of an army Remington. I winced in sympathy as he had just enough time to register the disgusted face of a sergeant, flanked by three privates. Then, he sank into a sleep of spiders, pain, and regret.

~*~

I followed them as they dragged him across town to what I guessed was their command center. They took him inside but I found a side window I could peek through if I sat on top of a barrel. When I peered in John and the other guys were to my left across the room. From his position John wouldn't see me and luckily the cavalrymen were too busy to glance over.

"You're a difficult man to find," I overheard as they splashed cold water in his face as he sat up in a wooden chair. Three cavalrymen stood to either side of him and the colonel stood before his holding a dossier full of papers. "Captain John Carter," the colonel continued. "First Virginia Cavalry, Army of Northern Virginia. Confederate States of America." He bent down to face John directly. "I'm Colonel Powell. Welcome to the Seventh Cavalry of the United States of-"

My brother lunged forward, effectively head-butting Powell with all of his might. The colonel's head snapped back, trailing blood. John sprang to his feet but lurched off balance, still groggy. Two of the guards moved in, grabbed him expertly, and threw him to the floor. As Powell dabbed blood from his nose, grimacing in disappointment, he fell beneath the guards blows. About twenty minutes later, John sat back in the chair handcuffed. His face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. Powell sat at his desk, calmly reading from the dossier as if nothing had happened and whipped his nose.

"… excellent horseman, fin swordsman. Decorated six times, including the Southern Cross of Humor. At Five Forks the company under your command nearly turned the tide." Without warning John got up and jumped up onto the desk and leapt out of the window. Unfortunately, some other guards were outside and managed to snag him. He saw me and I winked at him, letting him know I'd get him out later. Until then I'd have to bid my time. If I acted too soon I could official f*** up the movie.

A few minutes later John was thrown into the fort's stockade cell. "In short," Powell continued as I sat outside the cell's one window, "a born fighter. And in the eyes of Uncle Sam, a necessary man for the defense of the Arizona territory-"

"No."

I knew Powell was staring hard at him. "We're up to our chinstraps in Apache, son."

"Ain't my concern," John replied.

"I believe it is your concern, Captain. Folks are being attacked in their homes. Slain. They need protection."

"You all started it. You finish it." You tell 'em.

"Gone native, have we?"

"The Apache can go to hell too," I heard my brother rattle his cuffs and knew he was pissed. "Mankind is a savage, warlike, species. I want no part of it."

"You're a cavalryman. That makes you valuable to our country and our cause."

"Colonel Powell. Sir." I knew John was up against the bars. "Whatever it is you suppose I owe you, our country, or any other beloved cause, I have already paid. In full." I felt my heartstrings pull at hearing of his loss. He lost his family… _Guess we're not in such different boats._ "But I tell you what I will do," John continued. "I'll get me out of this cell, claim my gold, trade it in for a fortune in filthy money, and then buy your righteous flat blue behind just so's I can kick it around the block all damn day long."

Suddenly, savagely, I heard Powell gut-punch him through the bars by the way air came rushing out of his lungs. John must've fallen back onto the floor of the cell. And he began coughing.

"Captain," I heard Powell go on and I wanted nothing more than to run in there and kick that guy's pompous ass. "I am finding it difficult to reconcile the man in my dossier with the one I'm looking at. I suggest you find the horse sense to accept my offer before I give in to my better judgment." The door slammed and I heard most of the others leave with Powell. John must've passed out because I didn't hear anything more from him. _Whatever's out there. I hope you don't make him dream of Sarah._ I knew it was a useless plea because he did anyway in the movie. But it couldn't hurt to try right?

~*~

I felt bad at leaving John in there all night but I knew if I didn't we'd miss the proper time frame for the damn movie. So, I ended up sleeping with the horses and mule. Not too bad considering I've been sleeping in the dirt the past couple of nights. But I made sure to get up first thing in the morning.

I snuck up behind the guard and put him in a headlock that knocked him out. I unlocked John and we made our way to steal the colonel's horse. "What took you so long?"

"You kidding me? I had to time it perfect or the both of us would've been in there. You know how many damn guards are around here?" I successful lied.

A couple seconds later we were bookin' it on the horse. We were roughly five miles up in the Arizona hills before they caught up with us. John steered the horse up a steep hillside and we took a quick glace back. Six mounted soldiers led by Powell himself, were right on our butts. And the colonel didn't look happy. John swore and urged the horse faster. He'd stolen the guard's coat and hat and now the heat was making him sweat. But the gun he snagged would come in handy.

As we approached the crest of the hill, the thunder of hooves grew stronger behind us. I knew John thought they had us. But I knew there was something unexpected over this ridge.

There was. A dozen Apache warriors, dressed in full war regalia. And heavily armed, with rifles. John swiveled the horse to a halt, and held up both hands in surrender. I followed his example as the Apache moved toward us, suspicious. Then they heard the sounds of our pursuers and snapped back to alert.

Slowly, carefully my brother addressed the Apache in their own language. I based it off my memory and knew he was explaining that this was an exercise, a game the white men were playing among themselves- not an attack against the natives. The Apache leader, Domingo, listened warily, but his men's guns didn't waver from our heads. Domingo seemed to have a beef with the local white men and I did not blame him in the slightest. Me and John could relate, in a sense, to them. There were plenty of white me we didn't care for ourselves.

By the time Powell's cavalrymen charged over the ridge, John had almost talked Domingo into not killing all of us. Key word almost.

Then, a twitchy corporal called out. "Sir!" The Apache moved to charge him.

"Shut your damn mouth, Corporal," Powell said. He trotted a little toward us while Domingo's men kept their guns trained on us and him. Powell's men fanned out slowly, guns also raised. Apache and cavalrymen watched each other's every move, fingers quivering on triggers. "What's he saying, Carter?" John grimaced and held up his hand for silence. But Domingo was already looking agitated probably accusing us of leading them into a trap. My brother kept his voice low, calm, but insistent, explaining to him that this was purely a matter between him and Colonel Powell. "Carter, what the hell are they-"

One shot rang out and one of the Apache fell off his horse dead. That was all it took. The ridge exploded in gunfire. John steered the horse down the hill. Behind us I saw the cavalrymen fall- one, two, all six in the end, their horses running wild back over the ridge. And just behind us-

_"Carter!"_

Powell was in hot pursuit, and he was peeved. Then a stray shot hit him. He screamed and slumped forward on his horse, which panicked, racing up even with ours. John reached out and grabbed the horse's reins. I would've done it but I could barely control my own horse, let alone two.

He struggled to keep control of both of them. Domingo was shouting obscenities, but we had a pretty good lead on him. Still, the Apache would be after us soon enough.

Powell grimaced, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "I thought- you didn't care."

"Shut up," I told him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked me.

"Jessie Carter," I grabbed one of his guns off of him and shot behind us at an Apache that had been practically on top of us. He fell off his horse. "His sister." He looked to where I had shot the man and back at me with big eyes. I'd never killed anyone before, but I wasn't going to sit back and let my new brother or mister asshole be killed in front of me. _Guess those lessons you gave me Dad finally came in handy._

We knew the other Apache would be on us soon so John steered the horses toward a canyon. He yanked the horses to a halt at a large cave mouth and we quickly dismounted. Then we eased the groggy Powell from his horse. Powell glared briefly when John took his other gun, but said nothing. We dragged him inside the cave and sat him against the wall. The cave was dark but there was only one entrance. Outside we heard the clomping of hooves. Powell stirred and looked up at us. "One of you, gimme a gun." John looked at me and I gave him a disgusted look. "Fine, even though I'm a better shot than either of you," I mumbled giving the colonel back his weapon. Not like I'd need it soon anyway.

John raised his own rifle and cocked it back. The Apache rode into view in full force, framed in the opening of the cave mouth- and stopped dead, their mouths open in horror. Their horses whinnied in fear. Domingo locked frightened eyes with my brother for just a moment and shook his head. Then he gestured and the Apache turned and rode swiftly off.

We turned to Powell, who shrugged. Slowly, his rifle still raised John crept out toward the mouth of the cave and gestured for me to hang back. He stepped outside, eyeing the last dust raised by the Apache as they disappeared over the ridge. Then he turned to look up at the mouth of the cave. By the look on his face it was like his heart skipped a beat. I knew what was there but I went out to see it for myself anyway.

Carved over the entrance was a circle with nine lines radiating from it. The nine-legged spider.

~*~

A few moments later, deeper in the cave, John lit a match and drew in a sharp breath. Artifacts filled the room: a rotten canoe, pieces of old arrows. But an eerie, complex lattice of lines stretched all along the walls, apparently carved long, long ago. And at the far wall stood a stone platform, a large cavern rock with the same nine-legged spider pattern on it. Behind us Powell grunted, "This place for sure ain't Apache." _No duh._

John fanned the match around slowly- and something on the wall reflected its glow. Eyes wide, John followed a shiny vein upward along the wall to the ceiling, which glimmered bright against the match flame. I tried to act excited over seeing it but I was worried, and thrilled, about what was about to happen to us. And a little guilty considering what happens to poor Powell.

"Gold," my brother whispered.

"Carters!" We whirled around to see a strange robbed Thern advancing toward us. He wore a medallion with the nine-legged spider design. As we watched, a deadly bluish dagger seemed to appear in his hand from out of thin air. He attempted to strike John and threw me aside mentally. I hit the wall and saw them grapple until he did the same to John. He was about to kill him when John fired. The Thern clutched his chest and fell backward.

Powell looked at us from where he sat as I got up and joined my brother. "He wasn't there. And then he was-"

The Thern clutched at the medallion as it began to glow a bright blue. He began to chant. _"Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees-"_ A gasp of pain interrupted it. _"Och Ohem, Och Tay, Wyees B-"_ Me and my brother took it from the Thern's limp fingers at the same time. "Wyees-Barsoom," he finished.

We stared at the glowing artifact. John in confusion and me in excitement. I made sure I held on tight. Here goes nothing. "Barsoom?" John asked while I said it at the same time in joy. We just had enough time to hear Powell crying out in alarm, I felt bad about leaving him there but what else could I have done? Hopefully he'd forgive me if he finds out on the other side I knew it was gonna happen to him. I'd have to live with his death on my conscious. _Well, he can join the club._ The next second we were gone.


	4. Hello Barsoom

There's no real way to describe the feeling of traveling between worlds. Streams of light seemed to spread out in all directions, rays of white and blue morphing together and pulling apart at the same time. If felt like I was falling. Finally, the different strands of light appeared to compress, weaving together into a single thick, shining cord of bright blue light. It felt like it was tugging at me, and probably John too even though I couldn't see him. It pulled me with an irresistible gravitational force. I fell into it, blind and helpless.

~*~

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and coughed out some sand. I felt something and peered over to see I had a hold of one of John's hands. He had a bewildered look on his face as he spit out some crimson colored sand. I blinked as the two of us got stiffly to our feet and tried to convey as much surprise as my brother did over us clearly not being in the cave anymore. I shielded me eyes and glanced around. Pale red sands stretched away in all directions as far as the eye could see. Yellow, moss covered scarlet rocks: strange, bulbous rock formations dotted the desert landscape. John shook his head. "Where the hell are we?"

"Heck if I know," I answered inwardly smirking as he attempted to take a step forward but ended up pinwheeling through the air. He landed hard and let out a grunt. _Yeep, definitely Barsoom._ Stunned, he crawled to his feet and glanced back at me. I put on a shocked face and shrugged my shoulders. John took another tentative step and soared upward, corkscrewing like a high diver. I held back a laugh but the show was just beginning.

~*~

Over the next half hour, John tried skipping, creeping, frog hopping, treading water in the air, and bunny hoping. Every move ended in a painful return to the desert floor. In desperation, he squatted down and attempted to crab walk himself along the sand safely. The process was slow and humiliating, but it worked. For a while. He eventually got frustrated and accelerated his pace and shot back up into the air, narrowly missing a rock formation as he crashed down again.

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He glared at me but I wasn't intimidated as I gasped for breath. "Yeah? I'd like to see you give it a try Miss Perfect."

"Ok," I braced myself and literally flung my body into the air. The only thing I could compare it to is jumping on a trampoline. It was fun being suspended in the air before gravity catches up to you and you come back down. The landing wasn't too hard but it did surprise me a little so I wobbled but I didn't fall like he did. I smirked at him and jumped ahead of him. This time I knew what to expect and landed perfectly. I turned around and waved back at him.

He was stunned but the next moment a smirk came to his face. The challenge was on. "Showoff!" he called. He attempted to follow my lead but didn't manage to stick the landing and ended up on his butt again. He was pretty pissed at this point and when he got up he grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it with all his might. It took off like a missile, flying way into the distance before it came down and broke on impact. John's eyes went wide in understanding. He crouched down and threw himself much like I had. John twisted in mid-air and managed to land safely on his feet. I took another leap myself and landed next to him grinning.

He took off again and I followed. By the way he called out I could tell he was having as much fun as I was. I had a giant smile on my face and let out a few giggles. We executed a complex arc through the air, barely avoiding a ring of jagged rocks. Then we noticed, just ahead, a strange octagonal structure like a corral with featureless opaque sides and a faceted glass top. We leapt over to it and gingerly walked to the top so we could peer in. I heard John gasp beside me but I had a tiny smile.

Large eggs filled the floor of the enclosure, quivering like Mexican jumping beans. We watched as wiry green arms punched their way out of a cracked egg. It was followed quickly by another set of arms and a pair of legs. The other eggs began doing the same as the little Thark babies broke loose and started crying. I didn't care for that but they still pulled at my heart. I was never the 'motherly' type but I knew how to take care of kids, my cousin's brats gave me enough practice. And I can't say I particularly like kids either. But these little guys were so darn adorable. My theory is that it is because they were so ugly they were utterly cute. I just wanted to jump into the incubator and snuggle all of them.

Soon the incubator was filled with a writhing stew of angry green babies. They'd all joined in a collective wail and I saw John wince. "Where the hell are we?" he repeated.

Then came an answering howl ahead of us, followed by a roar of massive hooves. A heard of Thoats thundered into view kicking up a red dust cloud. _Well, here come the Tharks._ I tried to appear as nervous as my brother when he saw the riders. _Doesn't Tars pop up here in a second?_ Sure enough we heard a yell a little to our side. There he is! He aimed his spear at us and threw it. Without thinking we leapt into the air to avoid the weapon and came crashing down further away from him.

"What the…" John began.

Tars finished the thought in a language I couldn't understand but I knew the movie well enough to remember most of the lines. "… hell are you?" We all stared at each other as a shot rang out. The riders charged us firing their rifles. Me and John dove behind a pile of nearby boulders. Bullets chewed into the stones, eating away at our cover. Tars yelled at them not to shoot us. I happened to glance over and saw Tars slap away the rifle barrel of Tal Hajus. _Take that you dick._

"Katom! Tet mu yat Jeddack hak to!" John joined me as we watched Tars order his men back with a severe, imperious hand motion. Tal glared briefly, then reluctantly joined the others in forming a perimeter around us. Then, Tars moved toward us. "Kaor!" he called. "Jah mu tet!" I figured he was saying, 'Hello', and 'Don't run.'

John tensed and attempted to push me behind him as Tars approached. He put his weapons down first and kept eye contact with my brother as he moved slowly and deliberately. When he spoke again, his tone was calm, almost soothing. "Jah mu tet. Satav… satav," It sent goosebumps down my back but now was not the time for being an overzealous fangirl.

Of course, John eyed Tars' weapons and the distance to them. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. John stepped out and raised his hands, palms forward after he motioned for me to stay put. Like that's happening. "Alright. You got me. I surrender." Good thing they don't speak English or they never would've bought that.

"Jeddak," Tars used two of his hands and put them to his chest.

"Jeddak?" John repeated.

"Jeddak," Tars reassured. "Tars Tarkus," he gave John a smile and then pointed at him.

"Tars Tarkus," John said. I think the smile Tars gave him was supposed to be comforting but instead it ended up creeping him out. "Captain John Carter," my bro saluted. "Virginia."

I had to stifle a giggle that threatened to come out as Tars repeated the last word. This had always been one of my favorite scenes. "Vir-gin-ya." Then he pointed at John. "Virginia!"

"No," John went on. "My name is John Carter. I'm from Virginia."

"Virginia," Tars simply stated. I couldn't help it as I slowly came out to my brother's aid.

"Let me try," I suggested holding my palms out and joining my brother. Tars looked at me and I attempted to convey a friendly smile.

"Jessie, get back there," John harshly whispered to me.

"I don't think so, Virginia," I smiled at him and brought my attention back to Tars. "My name," I used roughly the same hand gestures Tars had used earlier. "Is Jessie Carter, Jessie."

"Jes-sie?" Tars asked pointing at me.

"Yes," I beamed at him. I pointed to myself again and repeated my name. Then I did the same with him and his name and ended with me pointing to my brother. "John," I tried to emphasis. **"John."**

**"Jessie,"** Tars smiled at me before he looked to my brother and bluntly said, "Virginia!"

I giggled a little before looking at John and saying, "I tried bro."

"Virginia, Jessie," we turned back to face Tars as he began speaking. "Sak."

"Sak?" John inquired. I knew he was asking us to jump like we did earlier as he demonstrated with his hands what he meant and repeated the word. "Sak," John copied.

"I think he wants us to jump," I said repeating the hand movements also.

"You stay right here," he told me never breaking eye contact with Tars. "I'll give him what he wants."

"Whatever you're planning," I told him, "It's not gonna work."

He ignored me in favor of saluting Tars again and saying, "Yes, sir." With that he leapt into the air, and landed with next to Tars' pile of weapons. Tars stared after my brother for a moment before he knew this was going to be bad.

"Vir-gin-ya!" he whirled and tore off at a run toward John, his four arms pinwheeling almost comically as he told him, "Don't!"

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. But he was too busy trying to figure out one of the weapons. He failed and frantically tossed it at Tars in an attempt to buy some time. Course Tars ducked and the weapon went flying uselessly into the air. Tars waved his arms at his soldiers and told them not to shot my brother. In this case I knew it would be best if I just stood back and let this play out. But I noticed Tal Hajus take aim at John. **I'll get that bastard back.** I forced myself to remain still. If I interfered then John might end up getting shot in the heart instead of the butt.

John bumbled with Tars' pistol and couldn't figure out the firing mechanism. Then, Tars slammed into him, knocking him aside-just as a bullet sliced into John's left buttock before exploding in the sand. John screamed in pain and I couldn't help but flinch in sympathy.

~*~

The next few events passed pretty quickly. Two guards came and escorted me down to where my brother stood. We waited as the newborns were taken out of the incubator and put into pouches on the Thoats. Before we were bound and separated I smacked him good upside the back of his head. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Ah!" he looked at me. "What was that for?"

"For being a moron," I told him as we were bound and he was put on a Thoat with some of the babies. "I warned you your plan wouldn't work but did you listen to me? No, course not."

I wasn't put on a Thoat like my brother just yet. Maybe it was because I hadn't been injured like him, they were busy, or maybe because I hadn't tried anything yet. Which meant I got a good show as Tars put some white looking paste on my brother's wound before dressing him in a diaper. "Don't you say one word," he warned me as I grinned at him like an idiot. "What is this place?" he demanded. "Where are we? Where's our damn gold?" I rolled my eyes. Considering the situation we were currently facing he was worried about the bloody gold? Must be a guy thing.

Tars continued to talk to my brother to try and sooth him but to no avail. One of the other riders was just about to put me on his Thoat when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. One of the crying newborns had been thrashing around so much it must've loosened the pouch he was in. It was gonna fall! Without thinking I did a sliding motion like the people in baseball use to get over there. I got under him just as he fell and managed to catch him with my bound hands. Nobody moved for a second, including me.

Most people must think I'm stupid or crazy for saving my captors' offspring. And God knew these little ones were going to face some trauma later on today. But he was a baby! And it was a 'he' because I got a pretty good view seeing as none of them had diapers on yet. So if I could save this tiny fellow one unnecessary fall then screw my stinging knees!

He blindly looked up in the direction of my face. He'd stopped crying and I couldn't help but smile down at his little chubby face and mini tusks. "Bet you'll be a lady killer when you grow up, huh?" I coed at him. He seemed to respond to my voice well and actually let out the equivalent of a giggle. The other newborns must've heard me too and stopped screaming and peered in my general direction. Guess it really doesn't matter what you say but your tone.

I managed to get to my feet and looked up at Tars who had walked over. "Take care of these little buggers, alright?" I said handing him the baby. He simply looked at me, the intensity of his eyes disturbed me a bit and I fought the urge to fidget, before readjusting the pouch and putting the baby back in it. The next moment I was lifted off my feet to be taken to another Thoat. But Tars stopped him and actually took me from the other Thark himself.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" John yelled from his position. By this time the little guy I had rescued had started crying again along with all the others. I had a mini euphoria moment as I was gingerly held by Tars and then placed on his own Thoat. He lightly patted the top of my head and said something I would later learn to mean, "You are a strange one." I felt bad for John as the crying increased, mostly right next to his head.

Another Thark came over and I knew he was saying eighteen eggs hadn't hatched yet. Tal didn't miss a beat as he walked past with his weapon and said how weak they were. I can honestly say I've never really hated anyone in my life. Disliked horrendously, yes but never full on hate. I have to say I'd be damned if I wasn't semi looking forward to when John would chop his head off. Tars briefly rested his hand on my head as he reluctantly gave the command, "Leave nothing for the white apes."

The next second the babies stopped screaming and John glanced over as two warriors fired into the incubator and obliterated the remaining eggs. I'd always dreaded this part. I couldn't help but let out a small sad sound and turned my head down so my hair covered my eyes. So I didn't know until later Tars was giving me a concerned look. All I felt was his hand patting my head gently and my brother yelling, "Where on Earth are we?"


	5. The Ninth Ray

Thousands of miles away in the palace of Helium.

"Barsoom. A world on the brink…" She shook her head and started over. Rehearsing the words. "Zodanga's newfound power threatens to destroy our city of Helium. And if Helium falls so does Barsoom…" Dejah Thoris, Princess of Helium, stood alone in the grandly appointed throne room. She actually chuckled at herself and took off her crown. "Rubbish, Goddess help me I'm hopeless." She paced across the floor nervously trying to find the right words.

Dejah was tall, regal, and very beautiful. Half the men of Helium had asked for her hand in marriage at one time or another. One particularly florid suitor had described her haunted eyes as blue as the vanished oceans. Her skin, he'd said, was tinged with the rich crimson of Barsoom itself. But she had no time for romance. She understood the precipice her city-her very world-stood at the brink of. Her every waking moment was devoted to saving her people.

"My Jeddak," her voice became demanding as she looked back to where her life's work stood covered. "After years of tireless research I present to you the answer." She took a moment to stand there and let out another humorless chuckle. "I hope."

She didn't have long to doubt herself as the door opened and a clamor of voices could be heard. In walked her father: Tardos Mors, Jeddak of Helium. He appeared agitated and tired. Kantos Kan, the Jeddak's battle-stained admiral, followed, along with other members of the high council. She walked forward to meet them and started. "My Jeddak, after years of tireless research I present to you-"

"I'm sorry, Princess," he swept right past her. "Your presentation will have to wait."

"Father? What's happened?" she attempted but the voices of the council drowned her out.

Kantos gestured to her as if saying, 'Not now.'

Tardos Mors ascended to his throne and stood in front of it as the council members swarmed around him and kept at it. Something had happened with Zodanga… Finally Tardos spoke up. "I know the terms set by Sab Than! What I want to know is, can we afford to reject them?" he looked back at his daughter as he said this and Dejah got an uneasy feeling. "Admiral Kantos Kan," he motioned for him to report.

"The eastern border is a wasteland," Kantos said grimly. "Sab Than has burned through our defenses. The borderfolk have been massacred. Our best troops and fleetest ships have proven less than useless. And now comes word that our last remaining squadron has been lost." Her father plopped into the chair in utter defeat. "Helium is lost. My people, I have failed them all."

"No my Jeddak," Dejah spoke up. "You haven't," she swept the cover off the complex and sophisticated machine. All eyes turned to her as she powered it up with a hum.

Kantos frowned. "Forgive me my lady, but you have not seen the Zodangan weapon. It radiates the most intense, baleful—"

"Blue light?" as she spoke the words, Dejah flicked the final switch… and a beam of pure blue light stabbed down to the floor, glinting harmlessly off the ornate tiles. Tardos rose from his throne. The council members moved with him, toward Dejah and her machine. They stared at the beam, keeping a cautious distance from it. Dejah cleared her throat. "When I read our reports on Sab's weapon I knew: somehow the brute had discovered it first."

"Discovered what?" her father asked.

"The Ninth Ray," she explained. "Unlimited power." The blue began to flicker, to play against the tiles, illuminating dust motes in the air. "Sab Than only uses it for slaughter. But think of what Helium might accomplish with such power. Transforming the deserts… restoring the seas." One of the members walked around in the back but no one seemed to pay him any mind.

Tardos turned to the admiral, "Is this what you saw, Kantos?"

"It looks very close."

"Give it time," Dejah smiled. "It _will_ work." The so-called council member who had been walking around then placed his hand upon the machine. From the corner of her eye, Dejah thought she saw a quick movement from one of the council members. She turned in alarm-just as a surge ran through the device shorting it out. Sparks flew. The blue beam swung wildly for a moment, and everyone cried out or shrank back in fear. Then the beam died, and the machine sat silent, smoking slightly.

The council members all turned to Dejah, their expressions a mixture of disappointment and confusion. She grabbed the machine and couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. She looked up to Kantos and her father with despair.

"Everyone leave us," Tardos Mors said. "Now." Kan left the throne room last, while throwing Dejah a pitying look. Then the giant doors closed.

Dejah stood across the smoldering device from her father. She tried not to cringe as he touched a severed wire, fidgeting with it briefly.

"Dejah," Tardos slowly said. "Ever since you were a little girl, you-you've always met the expectations placed on you. Exceeded them, in fact…" She looked up at him sharply. Something else was bothering him. She reached out, took his quivering hand, and forced him to look her in the eye. "It's Sab's terms," he said as if the entire world weighed down on his shoulders.

"What are they?" He clapped his hand over hers.

"He will spare Helium if you accept his hand in marriage."

"Sab Than?" she yanked her hand away. "No. He is a monster!"

"Dejah-"

"You must refuse him."

"He's already on his way here."

"But-all of my work," she gestured frantically. "I just need a little more time."

"Dejah-"

"You can't just- you can't just bow down to Zodanga!"

"A wedding will save this city."

"Perhaps. But it could destroy Barsoom."

"Dejah," he tried again but she cut him off.

"With no one to stop Zodanga, it will be the beginning of the end. You are the Jeddak of Helium. You must find another way—"

_"There is no other way!"_ he yelled.

She simply stood there and stared at her father in shock. Dejah turned away and took a few steps. Immediately, Tardos softened and placed a hand on her shoulder. "My child, you know if there were another choice, I would risk anything to seize it. _This_ is the chance we've been given. Perhaps… it is the will of the Goddess."

"No," she didn't turn around. "It is your will." She looked up at the two moons in the sky. "So when I was little and we would look up at the stars, and you'd tell me of the heroes whose glory was written in the sky. How there was a star up there for me." She turned around and looked him right in the eye. "Is this what you imagined would be written on it?"

He shook his head 'No' but before he could say anything to comfort his only daughter Kantos Kan entered the room. "My Jeddak, Sab Than's corsair approaches the city. They've signaled for permission to land." For a long moment, Tardos and Dejah stood together. Eyes locked, neither one willing to budge. "Grant it," Tardos said and Dejah looked away as he headed off. "And let us prepare for a wedding."

He left Dejah Thoris-Princess of Helium, possible future queen of all Barsoom-with the smoking wreckage of her life's work.

~*~

Outside the room the so-called council member returned to his normal form and informed his superior of his success in destroying Dejah's machine and how they consented to the wedding.

"Keep a close eye on her," the Thern next to Sab on his ship returned. "We don't want anything to interfere with our next move."

~*~

Dejah looked up into the sky once more at the two moons. She would not give up without a fight. Little did she know this one decision would affect not only her life but Barsoom's very fate.


	6. I'm Not Ready for This

Back with the siblings.

It felt like we'd been riding for what seemed like hours when we finally came upon the Thark's city. Though I'd never had the best sense of time. It was what I assumed to be some sort of ancient long dried up port city. It was just as massive as the movie had led me to believe and the buildings looked about ready to crumble. We passed through the gate and the babies started up again. I felt bad John was right next to them. What must've been hundreds of Tharks came out to greet Tars and the others. Every one of them held weapons.

We finally stopped and all of the girls came out to meet us. I recognized Sarkoja as she lead two lines of females. _Boy I haven't even officially met her yet and I already can't stand her! Just wait 'till she tries what she did in the movie._ I waited until everyone was watching Tars cut the babies lose before I wriggled and managed to get my feet free. Unfortunately my freakin' hands weren't able to slip out and I had nothing to cut them with.

My brother let out a grunt as he ate it in the dirt along with the little ones. The babies were stunned for a few seconds before they started up again and ran for all they were worth. It was pretty brutal as the females grappled or fought one another for the kids. One I noticed threw a really good elbow and growled. I felt for the poor hatchlings because they were often picked up none too gently and continued to cry even after they were. I couldn't blame them. Then, I saw Sola as she picked one up and smiled that she had actually got one.

But her hopes were dashed as another female came over and snatched it from her before knocking her down. Bystanders and other females who had hatchlings laughed at her and taunted her. Boy did that make my blood boil. But it kept Tars distracted as I managed to get my hands free of the bindings connecting me to the Thoat but they were still tied together. Poor Sola crawled on all fours in the dirt toward one of the last babies. But right before she could reach it Sarkoja stepped on her foot, sneered at her, and kicked her right in the face. _That is it!_

I managed to do the equivalent of a crappy back flip off the Thaot and land on my feet. Boy it hurt but it was the only way I was gonna get off the thing. Only problem now was my hands were still tied and behind my back but hell if I was going to let that stop me from teaching this bitch a lesson. I used my now increased speed to charge her as she headed for Sola. But I reached her first. I managed to use my momentum and turn in midair so I did a perfect side kick right to her ribs.

Of course she didn't see it coming and got the wind knocked out of her along with being thrown a couple feet away from Sola. She actually fell to her knees in the dirt and I wouldn't have been surprised if I managed to crack a couple of her ribs. Everyone froze and looked over to me as I leisurely walked over to stand in front of Sola. "Why don't you try me instead?" I sneered at her.

Now, I'd never really been one for fighting. Yes I'd taken martial arts but that was so I could learn how to defend myself. In fact, sparing others had been my least favorite part of it. I wasn't bad but I could never really get aggressive. For some reason I couldn't separate being aggressive from my anger. So the only time I really rocked at fighting was when I was pissed off. But when I did get made no one wanted to mess with me. My mom often referred to me as a tiger being poked with a stick. There's only so many times you get a poke in before the tiger mauls you. A weird fact I was told about was that I almost growled when I fought. Course I'm too in the moment to notice things like that. But my mom and dad don't lie. So when they told me I actually snarled like a ticked off tiger at my opponents when I fought I believed them. Right now Sarkoja's my opponent. And while I may not be able to speak her language growling is universal. "Bring it," I growled at her.

~*~

3rd person perspective.

Tars had been ready to speak up once Sarkoja had begun harassing Sola. But to his and everyone else's astonishment he didn't need to. Instead, Jessie had almost appeared out of nowhere and slammed a kick right into the leering female. Sarkoja had been sent flying and actually fell into the dirt. Then, to his surprise Jessie put herself between Sola and the aggressive female. She said something they couldn't understand but it sounded threatening. It was then he noticed her hands were still bound behind her back.

Normally the little female, especially bound, wouldn't have been viewed or considered even remotely close to a threat. But she stood there with such confidence and then she glared at Sarkoja and said something else. This time she not only said it she had growled it. Her face pulled back to reveal her small fangs and her eyes looked like they could have bored through metal. Right then she reminded him of a Banth.

Sarkoja regained her composure after the initial shock and then sneered back at the small female. She was about the size of one of the Red skinned people but was white in color like a white ape. Her grey eyes bore into her and she growled at her in a challenge. The Thark female got back to her feet and couldn't help but feel smug as she literally towered over her opponent. But she wouldn't be for long.

She lunged at the girl and thought she had her. But at the last second Jessie actually dropped down and slid in between her legs. She used Sarkoja's shock against her as she sprung up behind her and kicked her in the back. Sarkoja stumbled forward a bit at the force behind it before she spun around. How could something so small have such power?

It sucked that Jessie couldn't use her hands but she made due. She was always better at her kicks than hand tactics anyway. This time she was the one who charged and tried to land another kick, this time to a leg. But the Thark female blocked and Jessie was forced to retreat or be grabbed by one of the four arms.

Sola stood up and watched in both surprise and horror as the new strange little female fought Sarkoja. She'd been just as shocked as everyone else when she's kicked the Thark female and then stood there issuing a challenge. But Sola couldn't understand why the little one had gotten in between them and seemed to have been defending her. Now she saw the little female had her hands tied but she still fought bravely against one of the most aggressive Thark females in the entire tribe. Her opponent not only towered over her but had four arms to her none. What did she have to gain by doing any of this? And why had she stepped in when Sarkoja had been attacking her?

It was clear the little female was at the disadvantage. Not only in height but her hands were useless behind her back. She did a flip in the air the avoid Sarkoja's punch and managed to knee the Thark female in the chin on her way down. But when she attempted to kick Sarkoja's side that was when the tables turned. Sarkoja managed to grab onto her leg and used the momentum to slam her into the dirt.

If she'd been a normal Martian it would've either killed her or broken something. But fortunately for Jessie all it did was hurt a lot and knock the wind out of her. "Jessie!" John called out to her from his helpless position still tied up. Sarkoja was far from through with her as she hammered fists down on the human and then picked her up again.

Two hands latched onto hers. The third held her bound hands and the fourth grabbed the back of her head. "You'll learn to never taunt me again," Sarkoja said in her Martian language. Jessie would only learn what she said later. The Thark female held her up for a moment more before she slammed Jessie face down into the ground. And she did it again and again and again. "Stop it!" Carter yelled seeing his sister being beaten to death. He hadn't known what had gotten into Jessie to get involved in this but he didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to quick decisions. He'd known it was a horrible idea to let her stay with him. But he didn't think it would be the death of her.

Out of nowhere Sola came up and attempted to grab Sarkoja to get her to stop. But the other female used one of her hands and roughly shoved her away. Jessie took the moment of distraction to finally get her legs under her again. She used the momentum and bashed her head into the Tharkian female. Sarkoja let go of her and stumbled back. A hand went to her face and blue blood was coming out of her nose.

Jessie got to her feet and managed to turn around to face her. Dirt caked her and her face looked bruised. A small cut formed above her left eye. A drop of blood came out and stained the ground.

~*~

Back to Jessie's point of view.

_My f***ing head._ I felt unsteady on my feet and my vision was a little blurry. I don't think anything was broken but I most likely had a concussion. Not to mention I felt like I'd been run over by a horse. I wasn't sure how much more I'd be able to take. Hell, I was having issues staying on my bloody feet. I faced Sarkoja and managed to sneer at her as she smirked at me. Even if she did beat me to death I'd go down with my pride.

Right before she came at me again I heard Tars say something and she stopped. Good thing too cause I felt like the world was spinning. She looked at him and I happened to glance over to see him giving her a stern look. I only learned later what he said to her.

"Sarkoja, I will not overlook you permanently damaging my property."

She looked at me and then back to Tars before lowering her head a little. "I apologize my Jeddak. I did not know she was yours. But I was only defending myself."

"You did more than merely defending yourself. But now the fight is over and the fact is she is mine. No one is to touch her unless I say so. Is that clear, Sarkoja?"

The way he said it left no room for argument. It was clear from here on out the little female was the Jeddak's alone. And if anyone objected they would be killed. So Sarkoja said the smart thing. "Of course, my Jeddak."

By now the last hatchling had been snatched up so there was nothing left for us to fight over. But Sarkoja decided she wanted the last laugh. She might not be able to touch me but my still bound brother was a prime target. So she grabbed him and hurled him at where I was barely standing with Sola next to me helping to hold me upright after she finally cut my hands free. John let out a grumble on impact and I glared daggers at Sarkoja. But we both knew I was in no shape to fight over this.

Sola let go of me and went to John's aid. For a second I stood there and far from gingerly fell to my knees next to them. He struggled against the bindings. "Be still," she told him but he kept at it. "Be still," she repeated and pulled out a knife. "I'd hold still bro," I managed and held my aching head.

She started to cut him free when he noticed how she was covered in marks that looked like they had been branded into the skin. The other Tharks around us all had some of these markings but not as extensive and plentiful as Sola. "What happened to you?" he asked her. It was then he saw the thing that brought us here on another Thark walking by. My head was spinning too much to tell him to stop as he pushed past Sola and jumped over to get it.

Sola let out a surprised sound and accidentally knocked into me. That did not help my head at all and my vision went black for the next couple of seconds. Though I remembered in the movie how John tried to get the medallion but Tal Hajus intervened and how he held a sword to his throat saying they should kill my brother.

My vision came back to me and I looked up to see John drop the medallion and Tars walk over to them saying he should step away. My head throbbed and felt like it was going to explode so I held a hand to my head. I felt hands go to my back and happened to glance over and see Sola patting my back and looking at me sympathetically. I turned back in time to see Tars telling Hal to step away from John and locked tusks with him.

Of course Hal tried to challenge him but when he asked who would pledge their metal to his no one raised their weapon. Tars poked him, insulted him, and then said how Hal wouldn't rule today. Hal sulked off but not before muttering, "Not today." Then Tars turned back to everyone and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I gripped my head with both hands as the throbbing seemed to get worse with the shouting. Tars went on about what a prize my brother was, only later did I find out he had mentioned me too but that I was technically his prize. Someone asked if we were baby white apes… Sola patted my back a little more as I tried to ride out the pounding in my head hoping it would pass.

It helped when Tars told everyone my brother was called 'Virginia'. He also said how I was 'Jessie'. They all had a hell of a time pronouncing Virginia but they seemed to catch onto my name better. I heard Sola beside me try. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and the throbbing did lessen a bit. She looked to me and said, "Jessie?" I nodded and patted her hand. Though my mood didn't stay chipper for long as Tars commanded John to jump. Apparently he would've made me do it too but he didn't want to risk me being damaged further.

John glanced over at me and I gave him a tiny smile and wave. He stood there and acted like he had no clue what Tars was talking about. I felt sympathy for Tars cause it kind of made him look stupid but I'd stick with my brother on this one. We may be prisoners but that didn't mean we couldn't keep some of our dignity. Just cause he said 'Jump' didn't mean we'd ask 'How high?' He knocked John to the ground and said how he would jump tomorrow. John lost his grip on the medallion.

Then he told Sola to chain him and that he would be initiated with the hatchlings. "Wait, wait," John tried to grab it and I somehow got to my feet as Sola went and snagged him. "Jessie!" he yelled to me.

"John!" I tried to get over to him. I knew they weren't going to hurt him or anything but I didn't exactly want to be separated. I mean I'll admit I hadn't much planned ahead but I thought I'd be carted off with him. I stumbled a bit but managed to get over there. Only to be grabbed from behind. "Wha?" I looked behind me and happened to see Tars holding onto me with two arms.

"Jessie!" John called to me. "Where are you taking me? What are you going to do with my sister? Get your hands off of her!"

"I'll be ok," I called back. "Don't worry, I'll meet up with you later."

"Jessie, grab the medallion!" was the last thing he managed to call out before he disappeared from my line of sight.

I glanced down and saw it was practically at my feet. However, Tars also noticed what seemed to have me and my bros apt attention. He leaned down and grabbed it before looking at me. "What is so special about this?" Though I had no clue what he was saying as he gently lifted me up and took me to a tent. If my memory served me right it was the exact same one he had in the movie.

The sudden weight of the situation hit me. I'd just fought Sarkoja. Sure I hadn't won but I had stood up to her and protected Sola which had been my goal to begin with. And now I was being carted off by Tars Tarkas to his tent. Oh shit. This couldn't mean what I think it means is it? I mean later on Dejah is basically given to John as his property… Did that mean I was Tars'? That can't be right, could it? What would he want with me? Yeah, I can jump and sort of fight but I'm not that good looking. Cute at best but that was it. Oh no… Please don't tell me being his translates to being his. As much as the fangirl inside of me was screaming in joy every other aspect was screaming out in horror. It hadn't even crossed my mind this could be a possibility. _I am so not ready for this._


	7. Girl Time

I held my breath as Tars gently sat me down on what I assumed was some sort of bed. It was mostly made out of furs with a couple of blankets thrown in. Pretty comfy but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I was having an internal panic attack. Sarkoja I could handle. This… Well let's just say I haven't had time for boys because I've always been so focused on school. Hell, I've never even kissed a guy. Whatever deity is out there, please just give me a little help here. I didn't think he'd fling himself at me or anything but I had no idea of Thark culture outside of what I've read or seen in the movie.

He went over to a nearby jar and opened it. I noticed it was the same paste looking stuff he'd used on John's butt earlier. He walked over and I noticed just how much taller he was then me. And he was a lot buffer then I noticed in the movie. Sure, he was skinny, like basically every Thark running around. But he was all muscle… I kept myself from drooling as he put some of that paste on my throbbing head. The cut over my eye burned a bit but I held still and soon enough it had actually stopped hurting.

He said something but I had no clue what the hell it was as he examined me. I felt uncomfortable and tried to stifle it by breaking the silence. "So… Jeddack," I figured it was best to refer to him by his title for now. "What are we going to do now?"

He looked at me for a moment. The look on his face meant he had no idea what I'd just said, other than his title. I was a bit surprised when he motioned with his arms for me to stay put as he left the tent. I sat there dumbfounded but didn't move. I didn't want to mess with the movie and besides, where the hell was I gonna go while they held John captive?

Tars came back soon enough with one of the broth containers I recognized from the movie. Using motions he instructed me to take a drink from it. I shrugged and said, "Ok," before I took a swig. Holy shit! It took everything I had not to spit the stuff right out. It tasted like a mixture of beef stew and cough syrup. How the heck do those babies stand this crap? I managed to gage it down and looked at him as he took it out of my hands.

My vision blurred for a moment like it did with John in the movie. I swayed a bit but I felt Tars grab ahold of my arms to keep me up. "The voice of Barsoom," I managed to catch. I was lucky enough to not pass out like my brother but that stuff packs a punch. It felt like I downed a whole bottle of aspirin and then drank RedBull. "Whoa," I said. "That was weird."

"Jessie?" Tars asked and I glanced up at him. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes," I answered. Hot damn I really can! I felt like jumping up and down for joy but kept myself in check. "Hi." Lame I know but what the hell else was I supposed to say?

"Good," he actually smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Do you know why I brought you and Virginia here?"

"Not really, but I do have to say thanks for saving us earlier. And, Jeddack? Where did they take my brother anyway?"

"He is your brother?" I nodded and he continued. "They took him to the nursery with the other hatchlings."

"Well… Then why wasn't I put there too?"

"Because, Jessie," he patted the top of my head with one of his arms. "You are my property."

"What?!" I had my suspicions but it was still a shocker.

I think he was a little surprised by my outburst. "That is how things are Jessie. I am Jeddack and claimed both you and Virginia as my prizes."

"Then why am I here and he's down there?"

"Sola will take care of him. You were brave in facing Sarkoja still bound. Tonight there will be a celebration…"

"And you wanted to parade me around like a show pony?" I finished.

"I do not know what a show pony is but many Tharks will want to see my prize who faced such a skilled warrior and lived."

"I thought I gave 'em a show earlier." _He's skirting around my questions. But I might as well look on the bright side._ "So, what will this celebration be like?"

His smile seemed to return. "There will be much food and drink. Many stories will be told in honor of the hatchlings born today."

"Sounds good. But can I ask you about one thing, Jeddack?"

"You may."

"If me and my brother are your prizes what does that mean exactly?"

"Virginia will jump tomorrow for all the Tharks. Tonight, you will be by my side." _Yeah, 'cause that answers my question._ "I will send other's to get you ready." He made his way toward the tent door and I nearly shit my pants. He wanted _me_ of all people to be by his side? I hope it entails more than sitting there like a well behaved dog. "Wait!" He stopped and looked back to me.

"Um, Jeddack. If it's not too much trouble could Sola? She was the one who dragged my brother off, right?"

"Yes," he looked a little weary of me asking about her. And I knew for good reason.

"Could she come help me get ready when she's done with my brother? If she's not too busy."

He seemed to think it over for a moment before he answered. "I will send her here when she is done."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He left and I took a moment to think all of this over. _Ok, Jessie. You can handle this. Just look on the bright side. You'll get to go to a Thark party and hang out with Sola and Tars more._ Maybe I'm overthinking everything. Besides… I really need to be ready for later. John will get loose and somehow I have to protect Sola from being branded. Easier said than done.

Two Thark females came into the tent and made quick work to try and 'get me ready' for later. They tried to get me out of my clothes and finally succeeded after a thorough struggle. I eventually gave up but didn't let them throw my old clothes out just yet. I was shaved and then they dunked me into that white milky stuff like John was put in, at least I got to take my boots off. Then they dried me off and threw the freaking bluish green powder on me. Not really sure what that was for but then they whipped it off too. They brushed my hair and put it up in two ponytails on either side of my head using some sort of brown material.

Then, came the real argument. What the hell I was gonna wear. For the moment I was allowed to put my old clothes back on so I wasn't standing there butt naked. They didn't seem to care but I did. They might have been girls but what if a dude walked in? I fought to keep my boots since they really didn't have anything for me to put on my feet anyway. But everything else was going to be problematic. All the clothes they had were meant for Thark females who had no real breasts. They didn't wear much in the way of tops. And I guess Tars told them to find me something I could bear because they kept holding different pieces of cloth up to me in an attempt to rig together something. It wasn't working.

By the time Sola showed up they were more than happy to practically throw the clothes at her and leave. "Hi," I smiled at her. She seemed a bit put off as to why she was even there. "How's my brother?"

"Virginia? He is your brother?"

"Yes."

"He was sleeping when I last left him." She seemed to pick up I was worried for him. "He will be fine with the hatchlings."

"Good," I sighed. "Sorry for making you come here but you're the only one I kinda know. And I wanted to know how my bro was doing."

"It is fine," she half smiled at me picking up the material spread all over the place. "I must ask…" She seemed to hesitate until I urged her on with a small smile. "Why did you fight Sarkoja earlier? Why not let her strike me?"

I sort of figured she'd bring this up. "Hm," I had to make it sound believable besides 'You're my one of my favorite characters. That's why.' "I'm not really sure how things are done around here. But from where I'm from no honorable person would kick someone while they were down. This Sarkoja had no right to attack you like that. You were just trying to grab one of those babies." I paused for a second before finishing. "And I know this might sound weird but I can usually read people pretty well. She'd be what we back home like to call a bitch." She seemed confused so I explained. "A really mean female. And I got a good vibe from you. I might not know you too much Sola… But you don't seem like the others. In a good way. You're a decent person. So, I taught her a lesson."

"But," she appeared at a loose for words. "Even if you do not like her then why step in for me? It was not your battle." She whispered the last part under her breath but I still caught it. "It is not your duty to defend me."

"Listen Sola," I gently put an arm on one of hers. "Like I said earlier you're a nice person. So, I like you. I dislike Sarkoja. Two plus two equals four. She needed a good beat down and I gave her one. In fact, I hope one day you and me might be friends." I smiled at her. She stood there for a moment digesting what I'd told her. I felt bad seeing as I might have been the first person who admitted to wanting to be her friend. I knew Thark culture was harsh and they probably saw poor Sola as weak. For all I knew they didn't value friendship highly.

"That," she finally spoke. "Would be agreeable."

"Cool. So, girl mind helping me figure out what to wear?" She gave me a smile back and went through the clothes.

It took us about half an hour to figure out the shirt situation. I told Sola I didn't want the girls hanging out. She didn't get it until I explained what that meant. But even then she gave me a questioning look. I guessed it was because Thark females didn't have to worry about that problem. But she helped me out and managed to bind a couple different things together. The end result was pretty bad ass in my opinion.

The top itself was made out of material like Dejah's but unlike hers covered my stomach. Thank goodness. I don't think anyone is ready for all my awesomeness yet. It looked like the entire thing was made out of belts. There was one strap at the top which went up over my left shoulder. The material was strong enough to keep the girls in place but looked good and I could actually breathe. I didn't have pants but a skirt looking thing instead. Normally I would've laughed at the idea of wearing a skirt. I normally hate them. But this was different.

The material was basically the same as the top but it sloped to one side, opposite the strap on my shoulder. The sloped side almost touched my knee while the other side came up about three inches above my other knee. It was tight on my legs but not enough to impede my moving. Underneath was my undies and material like the type John wears for pants. Like a failsafe so if someone managed to look up my skirt all they would see was a pair of makeshift shorts.

Course I wore my boots with it. Sola said Tars wanted me to wear something like jewelry. Like I didn't stand out enough. But I managed to talk her into keeping it to a minimum. We switched the regular brown ties holding up my hair for two with a little blue jewel on each. I wore a piece of broidered material on my left arm with blue images of banths that were impressive. On my right wrist I wore this type of bracelet thing. It reminded me of the arm guard thing Dejah wears later on. To me the 'jewelry' was more like armor than ornamentation. But I wasn't complaining.

The only pieces I ever wore were my silver hop earrings and star necklace. I managed to get Sola to let me keep it when she tried to replace it with some big golden caller thing. "But Jessie, it is bigger and worth more than the one you have on," she didn't get it.

"Not to me. My parents gave me this. Please, Sola. Besides my memories it's all I have left of them." She took in my upset appearance and finally sighed.

"I am not sure the Jeddack will be pleased but you may keep it. But you must understand Jessie. Tharks do not know who their parents are. We are raised by the tribe. So others will not understand why you would not give it up for a bigger piece."

"Thank you Sola," I gave her a hug for two reasons. First, I was happy she let me keep it. And two, I felt horrible that Sola's mother had been killed and she didn't know Tars was her father. She didn't really know what to do but settled for patting me on the back and head. "I owe you one."

Not a second after I let go of her another Thark came in the tent and said the Jeddack summoned me. "Well," I smiled as I was being led away, "party time." I waved goodbye to Sola and surprised the Thark guard guys by going with them without a fight. "See ya later girl!" I called to her as I merrily walked toward the celebration. I'd never really gone to a party or a dance where I had to wear something nice and get all made up. This must've been what those beautiful girls felt like after they get all dolled up and put on their fancy dresses. This probably sounds weird, but I'd honestly never felt more stunning in my whole life. Too bad I knew this moment wasn't going to last forever.


	8. A Promise

I kept my upbeat attitude and held myself tall. Considering all of the Tharks practically towered over me I know that sounds pretty ridiculous. But I've learned if you're out of your element fake it. And I know how to fake it with the best of them. The guards had been planning on dragging me there, guess they've had some pretty upset prisoners before. But I just smiled at them and said they wouldn't be necessary. After all, the Jeddack had summoned me himself. That sent shivers up my spine.

The celebration was already pretty lively when I got there. There were mounds of food and drinks on various tables. The Tharks were laughing and smiling as they joked and shared stories. Some type of music was going on somewhere in the background. In the center was Tars himself as he sat on a throne type seat. Oh boy… Fangirl moment.

One of the Tharks escorting me went over and told him I was here. He stopped talking to another nearby Thark and glanced over. Now… This might have been my overactive imagination but I could've sworn his eyes got bigger. Other Tharks looked over to see what had their Jeddack's attention.

You know something weird. I don't get stage fright. Most people would consider this a gift and I do. But I think the universe made up for it elsewhere. I hate awkward silences. Regular normal silences are fine. But one where everyone is waiting for something to happen drive me nuts. Like the one going on right now. So, what do I do? Inappropriately open my big mouth.

"Gee," I said as everyone gawked at me. "You'd think no one here's seen a girl before." I casually walked over until I stood in front of Tars. I saluted like I had earlier, I wasn't one to bow. "My Jeddack," I smiled at him.

He nodded at me, seemingly pleased by my little performance. "Jessie," he motioned for me to sit on his lap. _Ok, did not see that one coming._ I'm not sure how I managed not to blush as I went and sat down on one of his knees. _Guess it's better than sitting at his feet. But I still feel a lot like a freakin' lap dog._ He adjusted so I could sit comfortably and gave me a pat on the head before he continued on with his conversation. It wasn't bad. He's just lucky I like his character.

He motioned and another Thark brought food and two cups. Four arms must be fun. One held his cup, he ate whatever meat that was with two, and still had the last one gently resting on my back. I was able to eat with one hand and held my cup with the other. The meat honestly tasted like cooked chicken. I had no clue what was in the drink but I was too thirsty to complain. It was better than the damn stew crap, in fact it reminded me of watered down grape juice.

I figured I may as well enjoy as much of this as possible before my brother comes bumbling in. After that it was mostly the Tharks talking and occasionally eating or drinking more. I was surprised when they actually started talking to me instead of Tars.

"You are lucky," one female said.

"Sarkoja has been known to rip limbs off," a male added.

"She's the lucky one," I replied. I was too distracted to notice Tars had stopped talking and was listening to me. "If my hands weren't tied I would've ripped her a new one." You should have seen everyone's faces when I explained what that meant. They looked disgusted until someone burst out laughing. Apparently it was contagious because soon the others around us joined in. I was shocked to hear Tars actually let out a small chuckle.

I kept a lookout where I knew John would appear. I also tried to listen for Woola over the sound of the drums. The fact I sat in Tars' lap with the freaking medallion right there did not escape me. But unlike John I honestly had no wish to return to earth. If he did I would too, after all I am his sister. But my being here had to be for a reason. I took this lapse in time between talking to different Tharks and seeming interested in what they were talking about to plan ahead. All I had to do was wait and let everything fall into place.

Well, I didn't have to wait long.

Soon enough I spotted John up on the ruin where the Tharks wouldn't be able to spot him. Only reason I saw him was because I was looking. He made eye contact with me and nodded. I had no clue what he planned to do but then Woola interrupted my thoughts. He came barging in and knocked a few distracted Tharks right off their feet. Everyone else really didn't seem to care once they saw what the disturbance was. However, the ones that got back to their feet were less then pleased.

I couldn't help but tense up a bit. I always hated this part. They started hitting poor Woola and shouted at him to leave. The distressed alien dog whined and cowered under the relentless beatings. I was about to throw myself in there when John beat me to it. He barreled in and there was miniature chaos yelling, "Stop it!"

"Hea!" I yelled and flung myself out of Tars' lap. "Get off of them!" I literally threw myself into the ball that had formed. It worked in that the Tharks quite hitting Woola and a few backed off of my brother. "That's enough!" John punched one and knocked him back about a dozen feet and he slammed hard against the bottom of Tars' stone throne thing. Dead. _Oh shit._

The other Tharks backed off of us real quick. Everyone stared at my brother in shock. He held up his own fist, amazed at his strength.

Tars stood up and gazed down at the Thark near him. "You killed him with one blow," he said. I couldn't tell by his tone if he was upset or amazed.

"I… Wait," John thought about it. "I understood you." _Crap._

"Duck bro!" I yelled and jumped on top of him. The next second a horde of freaking Tharks basically tackled us. I guess we were lucky in the sense so many were attacking at once and they were right on top of us so they couldn't maneuver too much to really hit. Though one or two got in really good blows. The wind was knocked out of me as one punched me in the gut and another ripped out a chunk of my hair. "F***!" I shouted.

Thankfully Tars came to the rescue. He elbowed the others and pulled one guy off by his tusk. "Get off them," he demanded. _Thank you Tars._ I heard Woola somewhere barking and growling at our attackers. "Ow," I groaned and rolled off my brother. I guess I wasn't the best shield after all because John still had some bruises on him and his nose was bleeding.

"How did this happen?!" Tars demanded. "Who is to blame," he looked around at the others. Woola whined and licked us.

"Woola," I heard Sola say as she ran up followed closely by Sarkoja. _The bitch._ Sola took in our appearances and gasped. I saw the look shared between her and Tars and saw Sarkoja smirking in the background. _Not this time._

John was basically unconscious on the ground but I managed to stand up. "I did," I announced. Sola and Tars looked at me in absolute astonishment. Sarkoja glared at me but then her smirk returned. Probably because at least someone she hated was going to be punished. The Tharks around me murmured in different tones. "I am able to understand you, so earlier I got away and gave me brother the same option."

"It is one thing for the Jeddack to give you the gift of Barsoom," Sarkoja just had to speak up. "You are his property, but for you to do it is another matter."

"Here I thought both me and my brother were the Jeddack's property," I countered. She looked so pissed off at me actually being able to talk back to her. _Get used to it, honey._

"You are," Tars spoke up. "But it is against our laws. You will have to be punished." He gave me a look of sympathy. I'm pretty sure he knew it was actually Sola, but he wasn't going to say it out loud. I couldn't blame him. She was his daughter.

"Shall I kill her, my Jeddack?" Sarkoja inquired taking a step forward.

"Could you try to be subtle?" I antagonized.

"Since when is it your place to decide what I do with my property?" Tars countered. _Burn._ She saw the look in his eyes and took a step back while bowing her head. "Jessie will receive the punishment in accordance to her crime. It shall be carried out in the morning."

Everyone seemed happy enough with it and the party cleared our pretty quick after that. Sola was one of the last to leave and I knew she wanted to talk to me. However, I was led away by Tars and followed him back to his tent. As soon as we were inside he turned to look at me.

"Why?" was the first thing he asked me. "I know you were not the one who gave Virginia the voice of Barsoom. But why did you take responsibility?"

I didn't miss a beat as I answered him. "You and I both know who really did it," the look on his face meant he couldn't deny it. "Now, I don't know much about how things work around here but I noticed Sola had more marks on her than the others. I asked her earlier what they meant. She told me and how a Thark receives them if they break the law. And how if someone becomes completely covered with them and still breaks the law then they will be killed. I'm not stupid, I saw how many Sola has. She doesn't have much more room for them. Maybe one more offense at most."

"But that still does not explain why you protected her," he looked at me suspiciously.

"Because I like Sola. No offense but besides you she's been the nicest one to me around here. I don't want her to be put in a position where she could be killed. So, I took the fall. I can take it."

"Jessie," he really looked at me. "You do know I cannot step in for you because you are my property. You will be branded."

"I can handle it," I reassured him. "Won't be the worst pain I've ever gone through in my life. It's worth it if Sola gets off free."

For a couple moments we just stood there and gazed at each other. I had no idea what was going through his head. "I underestimated you Jessie," he placed a hand on my head.

"Most do," I returned. "I only have one request."

"Name it," he instantly said.

"When I'm branded don't let Sarkoja do it. I don't care who does just anyone but her." He nodded in understanding and continued to pet my head. More bloody silence. "So… What do we do now? I gotta admit this is my first time being someone's…" I nearly gagged on the word. "Property." _Please don't say we're gonna sleep together. This isn't one of my fantasies where it works out great for me._

He didn't say anything but to my surprise led me back outside. I was shocked to see Sola waiting for me. "Sola will watch over you tonight in her tent," Tars related. "I will see you tomorrow before your punishment." _Huh. Well, isn't he just full of surprises._

"Ok," I said. "Thank you Jeddack. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jessie," he gave me a final pat on my head and his hand lingered for a bit before he motioned for me to go. I did so but glanced back to see him watching me walk off. It wasn't as creepy as it sounds. I smiled at him and gave a final wave as Sola led me off.

Sola didn't speak until we made it to her tent. Guess I was lucky she didn't have to share. "Jessie," she gently grabbed my shoulders. "You must know it was me."

"Yeah, that's why I said it was me."

"But…"

"No buts," I told her and put my hands on hers. "You're my friend Sola. Friends help each other. You needed someone to cover for you and I did. End of story."

"It is twice you have defended me," she sounded sad but still gave me an upset smile. "I will not forget this Jessie. You understand you will be in pain."

"Like I already told Jeddack I have a high pain tolerance. I can take it. I just gotta make sure that bitch Sarkoja doesn't get a front row seat."

"She will enjoy it either way," Sola sounded disgusted and a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, but if you ask me. She didn't get what she really wanted here. And I'll be damned if I let her have the last laugh."

"I will protect you from her from now on, Jessie," Sola promised me.

"Thanks, we girls have to stick together," I held out my hand and she grasped it in hers. Determination filled both of our eyes. Sarkoja was going to get hers one way or the other. Me _and_ Sola would see to that.


	9. I Get the Next Sword!

I slept pretty well all things considered, although I think it was because I'd had a long freaken' day. Being sent to another world for the second time and meeting some of your favorite fictional characters can so that to you. Sola woke me up in the morning and got me ready for my punishment. She only gave me a little to eat and told me I should eat after instead of before this. The burning skin wouldn't exactly smell like roses and my stomach might get upset. Seeing as she had more experience in this area I took her advice. Once again she apologized for this but I brushed it off. Nothing we could do about it now. Time to suck it up and get over it.

She lead me to the area where it would take place, much like it was in the movie. Then, she explained how I was shortly going to be chained. I also questioned why my brother was drug out unconscious and tied up next to where I would be. She guessed it was to teach him a lesson of what would happen if he disobeyed too. I shrugged and said the most it would do is just piss him off.

Finally Tars and everyone else came out and I was chained up. I would've stood there but I reasoned it was so I wouldn't move around during it. The charge against me was stated just as my brother decided to wake up, lucky timing there. "Jessie?" I didn't say anything as the iron was brought out of the fire, at least Tars kept his word about Sarkoja not being the one to do this.

_Ok, Jessie deep breaths and it'll be over before you know it._ I guess since this was my first offense the mark was going to be on my back. Originally, I supposed since I was Tars' he might have influenced where the mark was going to be. They moved my shirt but were shocked to find something already there. The Thark females and Sola hadn't seen it because I never turned my back to them and if I did my hair might have gotten in the way. I had a tattoo on my back of a Dia De Los Muertos skull, which meant it was tricked out with roses and other stuff. The thing took up most of the space between my shoulders and this new shirt barely hid it.

My parents were cool like that and let me get it for my birthday. They said as long as I was sure I wanted it and could go through the pain I could have a tattoo. They suggested it be somewhere I could hide for a job interview, they knew not everyone was as laid back as they were. They had liked it and that was the end of the story. Guess the Tharks had never exactly seen anything like it before. Yes, they'd seen burn marks and other markings but they had always either been the color of burnt skin, red ones like on the red people, or simply black. This thing was black, red, blue, purple, etc. I had to go twice to get the entire thing done.

"She has been marked before!" someone shouted and I didn't need to be a detective to tell it had been the bitch Sarkoja. There was a murmur amongst everyone else but they were silenced when Tars raised his hand.

"Jessie, what are they talking about?" That's right, John couldn't see it from where he was.

"Sorry bro, I forgot to tell ya," I sighed. "I kind of got a tattoo."

"What?!" he exclaimed before Tal Hajus came over and thumped him upside the head. I'd forgotten about that ass. I winced in sympathy.

After some more whispers they pulled the back of my shirt up again and decided to put the mark on my shoulder where this new shirt didn't cover. As long as they didn't put it on my tattoo I didn't give a crap. I calmed my mind as John looked at Tal and said, "Do that again and I swear I'll…" but he didn't get to finish as the Thark thumped him with a different arm. The drums started up again and I forced myself not to hold my breath as the iron hit my shoulder. Oh boy…

Unless you've been burned like this there's no real way to describe it. Picture placing your hand on a red hot burner only this time you can't move away from it and the pain keeps on coming. I'll tell you straight up it took a lot not to scream. Getting my tattoo had been painful but this was on a different level. I didn't cry out though as I looked at my brother. He was concerned for me and tried to grab my hand even though the chains wouldn't let him. So, I attempted to go mentally into my happy place and gave him a reassuring smile even though I felt like at least cursing. I wouldn't show how much it hurt no matter what. Sola would feel bad enough already and I wouldn't give Sarkoja the satisfaction. I was just lucky I was only getting one instead of her getting a good portion of her back done. Guess it had something to do with me being smaller than them and not having as much room, I have no clue how that translated.

"Enough!" Tars finally ordered and the iron was taken off. _Holy shitballs._ I didn't slump against the pillar like I wanted to but Tars broke the chains and let me go. Within a second Sola was at my side and applied some of that healing goo from the other day. "I thank you again, Jessie," she whispered to me as she helped me up. I managed a smile at her. The goo was helping to at least numb it but it was gonna sting and be a bitch to move that arm for at least a few days. Oh well, I knew she'd do the same for me.

Tal cut my brother free and held him as Tars said, "You will jump, Virginia." He grabbed ahold of one of the chains that had been on him. "Now." I wasn't bound but Sola stood next to me.

"Jeddack!" someone yelled. "Fliers!" Everyone nearly went apeshit over that announcement.

"You are the stones, the sand!" Tars told them and they scattered to various perches to watch. Tars pulled on my brother's chain so he had to follow him. I gave Sola a pat on the hand and she nodded her understanding as I followed after my brother.

I stood next to them as a Thark with a bowl walked around taking bets. Tars bet on Zodanga and explained to us the difference between the two as he peered through a spyglass. Both me and my brother looked up in wonder at the flying ships. He'd never seen anything like them before and I can tell you they were different from watching airplanes.

There was a blue flash and Dejah's ship was crippled. "That don't look like a fair fight," John commented.

Tars still looked through his glass as he replied, "Zodanga never fight fair."

"Assholes," shortly Dejah used their own ship against them once she snuck aboard. "You go girl," I whispered. Men went flying off through the air at the collision and Dejah flew out the window and she barely held on to the ship's wing. My brother snatched the spyglass from Tars and looked through to see that Dejah looked like us and she was in some serious trouble. "She's a human," he said and gave Tars the spyglass back. We shared a knowing look and I knew what he was about to do. Before Tars could react my bro and I jumped into the air and headed for the ships. Tharks gasped as they watched us but we had more important issues at the moment. I followed John as he caught Dejah and only later would I learn Tars had beat on both me and my brother.

Once we landed another Zodanga ship landed in front of us. "Beg your pardon ma'am," John said taking her sword. "If you'll kindly just stand behind me," he motioned for her to get behind him. "This might get dangerous."

"I get the next sword!" I told him as we jumped at the enemy. He didn't have time to argue as he cut one guy with the sword and the other with the chain. The first guy that went down I grabbed his sword and joined in helping John kick some ass. But Dejah's sword got knocked out of my brother's hands and she caught it. She ran up and took out three guys on her own.

"Dang," I said.

"Maybe I aught to get behind you," John stated.

She smiled and walked up to him. Then she whipped off some of the blue blood on her sword on his pants. "Do let me know when it gets dangerous," she smirked.

"I like her, bro," I commented as she ran and jumped away. More guys came at us but we had a different goal in mind. "You lead I'll follow," I told him. We jumped from ship to ship and took out a couple guys along the way until we reached the ship we wanted. At one point we actually just pushed people off and opened fire on another ship.

John managed to get another sword right as Sab Than appeared. "Leave him!" he ordered his men as he went after my brother. Guess I was still fair game as more guys in red capes came at me. I had to dodge once or get my head cut off as I tried to keep an eye on John's fight as well. My shoulder still stinging like hell the entire time but life and death situations can help you forget the pain. Especially when I punched one guy trying to sneak up on me so hard in the face I saw his teeth come flying out.

At one point John fell and tried to get back up only to hit the ceiling of the ship and crash down again. "What are you?" Sab Than asked and John took the opportunity to get Zodanga's leader to break his chains for him. "You're not a red man, not quite white ape."

"John!" I exclaimed as he was pinned and Sab held the sword to his throat. "However, you can still bleed like…" he peered down past my brother. "Tharks!" he yelled. Bellow us the entire Thark army loaded their weapons and fired on the ship on Tars' order. I went and kicked the guy who'd been in my way, ran over, and snatched up my brother. The Zodanga people ran for it as we jumped off the ship and then landed on the ground.

"Well, that was eventful," I said as we ran over to see the Tharks still firing and Sab Than and his people running away.

"No kidding," John added.

"Cowards," I sneered knowing that stupid Thern was probably looking down on us right now from his perch. Well he wasn't the only one who knew exactly what was going on and could change things.


	10. To the Temple

My thoughts were interrupted by the Thark horde running our way cheering. "Did I not tell you they could jump!" Tars said.

"Oh my God," John gasped. "Jessie, follow me" He tried to jump into the air but didn't get the chance as Woola gently bit his leg. "Woola! Let go back off!" he yelled but the alien dog either didn't hear him or care. Anyway our opportunity was gone as the Tharks, Tars in the lead, reached us.

Tars clapped my brother on the shoulders. "You are ugly but you are beautiful," he said taking off his chest piece and placing it on him. "And you fight like a Thark." The crowd cheered some more and then Tars, to my surprise looked at me. "And you Jessie, for one so small you are ferocious like a banth."

"You lost your wager," one Thark told Tal Hajus. "You must pay." Hal then punched him in the face really hard and he fell over. Meanwhile, the other Tharks surrounding us patted our backs and gave us some of their gear. Me and my brother ended up looking like Christmas trees.

"Jeddack of the Tharks," Dejah appeared and glanced over at us. She stopped seeing what we looked like and we simply shrugged in answer. "I am Dejah Thoris," she went on. "Regent of the Royal Academy of Science. My research vessel was attacked…" But before she could finish Tars practically pushed her on John.

"Your share of the spoils," he stated. "Sola, tend to Virginia's property." The Tharks all around us laughed harshly at this.

"Yes, my Jeddack," she answered and grabbed onto Dejah's arms.

"You know once Sab Than has conquered us, he will turn his weapon upon you," the princess went on.

"I know that Zodanga has found a way to defeat you," Tars countered. "And now you seek a mighty weapon of your own. But Virginia and Jessie fight for us!" he patted us on the backs. They will fight the Torquas in the south, the Warhoons in the north. And he will be called 'Dotar Sojat'! My right arms! Jessie will be called Aylen Saqui! My favorite happiness!" The Tharks cheered at that and raised their weapons but I could tell John was none too happy with any of this. I was a bit surprised Tars gave me a name as well, especially one that meant what it did. I didn't know whether to be flattered or stunned.

"No," my brother almost had to shout to be heard. _Boy Tars does not look happy._ "I don't fight for anyone." He took the crap the Tharks put on him off. "And neither does my sister," he helped me get what I had off too.

"Virginia," Tars walked toward us and placed a hand on his shoulder weighing him down. "Reject this honor and I cannot guarantee the safety of your red girl. Or of Jessie."

John glanced over to Dejah and then looked to me. "We don't have a lot of options right now bro," I whispered. He knew the situation could turn violent, maybe even deadly, if he didn't do what Tars said.

"I am Dotar Sojat," he finally said with no enthusiasm at all.

"And I am Aylen Saqui!" I declared a little happy. Certainly more cheerful than my brother. The Tharks shouted more than ever.

Tars then declared, "To the plunder!" and they all took off like bats out of hell. We kind of stood behind, after all my brother only wanted the medallion and I already had a sword. I didn't need anything else.

Hours later and the Tharks were still going through the crash sights. I was surprised the ships were on fire but then again what did I know. They collected all of the bodies in one pile and Dejah stood a few feet in front of us. I knew she was trying not to cry and she felt responsible for the death of her crew.

"War is a shameful thing," John told her.

"War is hell," I added standing a bit farther back with Sola.

"Not when a noble cause is taken up by those who can make a difference," she turned to face him. "You and your sister made a difference today, Virginia."

I let out a small giggle and he turned to give me a dirty look before he spoke to her. "Ok, see my name is John Carter. That's my sister Jessie Carter. Virginia is where we're from."

"Where did you both learn to jump that way?"

"I don't know," he truthfully answered. "How'd you learn to fly?"

"Your ships cannot sail on light in Virginia?" she questioned.

"No Professor. You see our ships sail the seas. Water. Endless water everywhere."

"You guys seem to be lacking in that department," I commented. She eyed us both with blank looks like she didn't believe what we said. Then she looked at my brother and walked around him like she was examining him.

"Skeletal structure seems normal."

"What are you doin'?" John asked her.

"This is gonna get awkward fast," I sighed leaning against a nearby rock.

"It must be the density of your bones." She smacked him once on the butt. "Jump for me."

"Enough," Sola interrupted. "There will be time for playfulness later."

"I want not playfulness from him," Dejah waved her off. "I want their help. Explain to me how you and your sister do it. If it's a skill teach it to Helium. Name your price," she looked to both of us.

"I really don't think we can teach something we don't even know about," I countered.

"We're not for hire," John stated. "We're got a cave of gold of our own." He began walking away. "Somewhere."

"Only a madman would rave about the time of oceans," she replied.

"Is that your expert view? We're mad?"

"Or a liar," Dejah didn't even blink.

"She is a good match for you, Dotar Sojat," Sola commented.

John held up his hand. "Don't call me that."

"I think she has a point big brother," I chimed in.

"And you stay out of it."

"There are no seas on the planet," Dejah told us.

"You said planet," the realization was just starting to hit John.

So Dejah drew circles in the dirt and put rocks there to indicate all the planets and their orbits. "Sun," she pointed to the center with a stick. "Then Rasoom."

"Mercury," John pointed with his finger.

"Cosoom."

"Venus," I added from where I stood.

"Then Earth," John pushed the stick away and pointed to the third rock. "Then Earth, us."

"That is Jasoom," Dejah shook her head. "You are on Barsoom," she pointed to the fourth rock. "John and Jessie Carter."

"Mars," John said. "We're on Mars."

"Would explain a few things," I pointed up to the two moons in the sky.

"Good God," John muttered. "We're on Mars."

"So," Dejah said. "Your home is Jasoom. And you two came on one of your sailing ships. Across millions of karads of empty space?"

"No," John said. "Not like that."

"Go on, shock me. How?" It took us a while but we found Tars digging through the rubble and John pointed out the medallion.

"That brought us here."

"He's not lying," I backed him up.

Dejah looked between us and the piece of metal. "Oh, well that explains everything then."

"I don't like her tone," I whispered to Sola who nodded.

"It does?" my brother was clueless she was being sarcastic. I face palmed.

"Yes. You and Jessie are Therns." _Oh boy I really hate that word._ "And you two simply wish to return to your rightful place. Is that it?"

"Yes," John answered.

"Then lets sort this out right now," she walked past us. "Come along," she called. John looked to me and Sola as we shook our heads.

"This is going to be a long night," I stated as we followed after her. Course I knew we were being watched. But it didn't bother me. I had another plan that the bitch and her little pals would never see coming.


	11. On Our Way

"Where are you going?" Sola called after her.

"To your temple," Dejah answered.

"No, no you cannot enter here," she told us. "It is forbidden. You are not Thark." But Dejah didn't listen to her and with my brother went inside. She told Woola to stay and guard the entrance but I stopped her from following them.

"Sola, we should stay here and keep an eye out. You never know who might be around here."

"B-but they," Sola seemed at a loss.

"Oh alright. I'll keep guard just tell them to hurry the hell up."

"Yes," she said and followed after them.

"Woola," I motioned for him to head out and see if anyone was around. Luckily he did since he was such a smart alien dog. Only about two minutes later he came back and whined at me. "Freaking terrific," I sighed. I bolted in and found them being morons. "Times up!" I called. "We gotta move now."

My brother knew I wasn't messing around and jumped down with Dejah. We snuck back outside and heard voices headed our way. "Woola," I whispered and made a circling motion with my hands. He ran back and forth about fifteen times and easily covered our tracks. "Good boy," I patted his head as we snuck out of there behind some rocks. Whoever was coming along wouldn't be able to tell we were ever there thanks to Woola's tracks. It would just look like sand or maybe Woola had been through there. Not three humans and a Thark. No not at all.

~*~

Lucky for us no one seemed to have missed us when we snuck back to the still burning ships. Everyone was too occupied with their stuff to give us a second glance. We hung around and pretended to be looking at some of the plunder. One thing I knew was how to look bored and I even skipped a couple rocks together. We'd been here the entire time surely.

That's when some unhappy looking Tharks came over to us and actually grabbed us. "Heh," I said, "watch the hair."

"What the hell?" John seemed outraged. We had just been standing around minding our own business. The Tharks around us seemed genuinely surprised and I would beat they'd be willing to say we'd been there the last couple of hours. But as to not arouse too much suspicion we still went with our rough captors. And that's how Tars found us as we were practically dragged inside his tent.

"What in the name of Issus is going on?" he asked.

"Isis has been profaned," none other than Sarkoja walked up to us. "We have reason to believe these ones were plotting in the temple."

"The temple?" He seemed to process what she just said.

"It was probably Sola who led them there," she went on.

"Bullshit," I spoke up still being held. "We were out there the whole time."

Tars looked between all of us and asked them if what Sarkoja said was true. Of course everyone lied and even Sola covered for us saying she had been with us the entire time out near the burning ships. Just ask any of the other Tharks and they'd back us up. "Sarkoja," he finally stated. "You said you believed they were in the temple. Do you have any proof of this?"

By the look on her face I knew she was in deep shit. Thanks to me getting everyone the hell out of dodge and covering our tracks she didn't have anything. She stood there like a little kid trying to lie to their folks and say it wasn't them but their little brother who broke the vase. All of us knew to keep neutral calm faces however but that didn't mean I wasn't laughing my ass off internally.

Tars and even the other Tharks who'd gathered around did not look happy as Sarkoja kept quiet. She was digging her grave by the second. "I will take your silence as your answer Sarkoja. You have no proof of this do you?"

She had lost this round and she knew it. "No, my Jeddack," she finally said in defeat. "I am sorry for wasting your time."

"As you should," he told her. "You all may leave. Except for Dotar Sojat, Aylen Saqui, Sola, and Dejah you four stay behind." The Tharks left but I noticed Sarkoja and Tal Hajus gave us looks as they left. If looks could kill we'd be six feet under.

"What were you thinking?" he asked John after everyone cleared out. "If you had been caught…"

"Wait," Dejah said. "You knew?"

"Of course, I am not stupid. But now Sarkoja and Tal Hajus will never stop until they catch you in the act." He got right in my brother's face and said something to him the rest of us couldn't catch. I could guess what it was though. In turn my brother said something and Tars' eyes got huge. Yep that part stayed mostly the same from the movie.

"If that's the case," my brother went on. "Then we have to leave. You know better than anyone what might happen if they keep at us and we stay here." He looked uncertain but then John motioned with his head in Sola's general direction and I got what he meant.

"This is our best chance," I added and tried to give my best puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated a moment more before relenting. "Alright, but you must hurry. I mean to release the both of you," he handed John the medallion. "I make one condition. You take Sola with you down the River Iss."

Sola gasped, "My Jeddack."

He turned to her and I could see the love he had for his daughter. "I'd rather you died in the arms of the Goddess than as food for wild banths in the arena." He turned back to my brother. "Where you two go she goes."

"What's gonna happen to you Tars?" John asked him.

"Leave a Thark his head and his hand, and he may yet conquer," Tars grinned. "Now come there isn't much time." He led us out of his tent to where the thoats were being held. He gave us three because we didn't want to steal too many and I could just ride with one of them so what the hell?

"Tars," I looked at him. "Thank you. And I'll take care of your daughter," I whispered.

"You know as well?" he kept his voice down.

"Call it a woman's intuition. But I promise when all of this is over we'll come back and make everything right."

He gently grabbed one of my hands with his own. "You have the courage of a banth Jessie. I will hold you to your word."

"We have to go," John and the others were on their thoats.

Tars lifted me up and was going to set me behind my brother. I quickly kissed him on the cheek before he did. "You just stay alive, Jeddack," I smiled at him.

He got over what I had just done and set me on my ride. "You as well, my Aylen Saqui," he said and finally let go of me. "Now go!" he slapped the thoat and we all took off. I couldn't help but doing one of the most clichéd moves ever. I looked back. I couldn't help it. When I did he stood there in the early morning light still looking after us. He locked eyes with me and gave me a nod. Before we were out of sight I nodded back before facing the seemingly never-ending sand.

I had no way of knowing then that two figures had seen what had happened and were waiting in the shadows.


	12. This is Real

We heard familiar barking behind us. "Woola," John said.

"You belong to him," Sola stated. "Woola would follow you anywhere on Barsoom."

"It's three days ride," Dejah spoke up. "Follow me."

We did. We rode past miles of barren land and ancient ruins. Dejah explained how this had once been a sea that had dried up long ago. We came upon what appeared to be a wasted city. Although there was hardly anything left to call it that. "What happened to this place?" my brother asked.

"Zodanga happened," Dejah told us and lead on.

It was sad to think this had been fertile land or a luscious sea at one time. Now there was nothing but I was impressed how life had found a way to thrive her after all these years. That night we heard strange noises but I could guess what they were. But I asked anyway as to not appear suspicious. "They are white apes," Sola told me as I road with her.

~*~

I noticed the next day when we stopped at a small water hole John was staring at Dejah and she glanced at him using the reflection from her sword. "Goobers," I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to know the outcome of the movie to tell me they were meant for each other. Sola asked me what a Goober was exactly and we shared a laugh when I told her.

Later that day we had to hide from a Zodanga patrol ship. "Sailing on light," my brother gazed on in awe. Even though I'd seen it in the movie a million times it was pretty impressive.

"Still playing the madman?" she asked.

"Or the liar," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

It sucked when we were caught in a sandstorm. "Keep moving!" Dejah called to us. "We'll get there!"

"No duh!" I replied as we kept on.

Not too long after that Dejah rode ahead of us in the heat of the day. Sola frowned up at the sky. "Dotar Sojat," she made her thoat catch up to his. "Carter," she stated. "I do not believe she leads us to the Iss."

He glanced up to her and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Alright, Sola, Jessie. Just play along." He galloped up to where she sat and grabbed the reins out of her hands. "What did you think we'd do when we saw your city and not some river?"

"What do you mean?" she tried to play dumb.

Sola and I joined them. "Cluros and Thuria," Sola pointed to the twin moons in the sky. "They should be at our backs by now. You lead us toward Helium."

She looked away from us. "Once we reach there you two will see the virtue of our cause."

"Everyone thinks their cause is virtuous, Professor," he backed up his thoat and yanked at her saddlebag. He tossed the supplies off and then roughly pushed her off her thoat before releasing the reins. The creature took off and we took off on our own in the opposite direction.

"No!" she called after us. "John and Jessie Carter! You can't!"

"I like this plan better," Sola stated.

"You don't think you were a little harsh, bro?" I asked.

"Just wait. She'll come around."

"You mad fools!" she yelled. "You're not from Earth and there are no Therns. I only told you what you wanted to hear so you'd get us help. Stop. I can't. I cannot marry him!"

We stopped and looked back to where she stood. "Can't marry who?" John inquired.

"The Zodangen Jeddack you fought," she explained. "Sab Than. He offered a truce to my father in exchange for my hand."

"Your father?" I asked.

"Tardos Mors," she answered.

"The Jeddack of Helium," Sola said. "She is a princess."

"A princess of Mars," John had to say. "How about that? A princess who didn't want to get married. So she ran away."

"No."

"That all there is to the story?" he started off again.

"No!" she followed us. "I didn't run away. I escaped."

"From what? His breath. So marry the guy and save your people."

"Bro!" I yelled at him. "You wouldn't say that if it was me."

"This isn't our battle Jessie."

"A life of oppression that's not living!" she fell hard in sand.

We stopped as John jumped off his thoat and went to help her. She didn't look at him and slapped his hand away. "If you had the means to save others would you not take any action to make it so?" she asked.

"No good will come from me and my sister fighting your war."

"I would lay down my life for Helium," she looked up into his eyes. "Yes, I ran away. I was afraid, weak. Maybe I should have married," she glanced down again. "But I so feared that it would somehow be the end of Barsoom." She had some good instincts I'd give her that.

She sat up so she could look him in the eye. "I tell you truly, John Carter of Earth. There are no gates of Iss. They are not real."

"I'm sorry, Princess." He shook his head and pulled out the medallion. "But this is real, and so is our cave of gold," he got to his feet and offered her his hand. She reluctantly took his hand and got up.


	13. Keep Fighting

So after a good while we finally reached the Iss. The only thing around were deserted canoes and I gotta admit this place kind of gave me the creeps. "The Iss," Sola said. "Here pilgrims must leave behind all they have, all they know. Never to return." I noticed some statues nearby that looked like praying Tharks. Didn't make the place any less freaky. "May the Goddess find me worthy."

We all got off the Thoats and Sola immediately went over to a canoe. Both me and John figured out what she was going to do at the same time. "Wait!" we both yelled and jumped over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" John asked her as we both pulled on the canoe to stop her.

"It is my way, Dotar Sojat and Aylen Saqui, not yours," she fought to get away from us. "I must honor my Jeddack, and redeem my unworthiness."

"You want to honor your father?" John asked her. "Then stay alive and help us."

She let go of the boat and caused John to fall over. "My _father_?" She looked to us and John got up.

"Sola," I started.

"Why would you say that?"

"That's what drives your compassion," John explained. "The blood of your father, Tars Tarkus. And out of all the Tharks."

"You're the only one worthy of him," I finished.

I felt for her as the knowledge of what we'd told her was being processed. I knew this was a big shock to her. Thark culture wasn't the same as ours, that's for sure. John walked over and grabbed an oar. "And your duty to your father demands that you see us through."

"Just help us find the Gates, Sola," I said. "Please."

"Then you can decide what your honor requires," John finished.

She took the oar from by brother. "Just to the Gates, then."

We had to leave poor Woola on the riverbanks to guard our Thoats. He was pretty pathetic as he howled and whimpered after as. "Woola," John yelled to him. "Stay."

"We'll be back," I told him.

~*~

The current was pretty strong and pulled us along at a decent pace down the winding river bends. The silence was creepy and one could easily get lost in a place like this. We kept on for a good while until Sola used an oar against a canyon wall to stop us. Up ahead we saw another group. Two Tharks were knelt in the bow of the boat, chanting low, while the third stood up, poling the boat like some eerie gondolier of death.

"Other pilgrims," Sola told us.

~*~

We finally took a turn around a bend and came upon the Gates of Iss. It loomed over us and was an inverted pyramid. It was a massive sandblasted structure that dwarfed everything else around it.  
"Princess," John said.

Sola began chanting and looked like she was praying. Dejah sprang up and it rocked the boat a little. "Impossible," she stated.

"Apparently not," I said. We came right under the thing.

"I've never seen this type of structure before," Dejah noted.

"I want to get a better look," John stated. We only shared a look before he sprang into action. He scooped Dejah up in his arms and jumped up into the air. She let out a little yelp as he jumped onto the structure. Me and Sola barely kept the canoe from rocking over from the force of his jump.

Sola glared after my brother but I told her we'd better keep an eye out. I knew what was happening inside the structure but I also knew we'd have company very soon. Goosebumps sprang up on me and I got the feeling after only a minute that we were not alone. "Sola?" I asked her.

"Stay down," she motioned for me to stay low. She looked around and listened. That's when we heard the growling… And then we saw them. Sola raised her rifle and shot at them while we both called for my brother. When they appeared we pointed to where our enemy stood. "Warhoons!" Sola warned.

They were even more ferocious and barbaric looking than in the movie if that was at all possible. John wasted no time in snatching Dejah up and jumping back into the boat. The force of the impact knocked Sola over and I helped her up. "Dotar Sojat," she exclaimed. We didn't dwell on it long as we paddled with all we had back to where we'd begun our journey.

Dejah and John hoped on one Thoat while Sola and I took the other. We made our Thoats go as fast as possible. But it wouldn't be enough. They hoard following us would be on us in less than a minute. I looked over and saw how John was looking at Dejah and what he was thinking.

John stopped his Thoat and seeing this Sola stopped ours. "Dotar Sojat."

"What are you doing?" Dejah asked and I jumped off my ride.

"Aylen Saqui!"

"Sola, get Dejah and my sister out of here." Sola reached over and grabbed Dejah and put her on her own Thoat. I refused to get back on.

"Carter?" Dejah asked.

"I was too late once," he told her. "I won't be again." Then he turned to me. "Jessie, get out of here!"

"No," I told him and got the Thoat's moving. "You're my brother and I'm not leaving you. I won't leave anyone ever again." I'm not sure if it was because of the determination in my eyes and he knew he wasn't going to dissuade me. Or if it was the hoard of Warhoons bearing down on us. But he relented and we turned to face our enemies. We heard Dejah crying out, "No!" as Sola took her away.

We stood at the ready with swords in our hands and we turned to see Woola still with us growling. "Woola, go," I told him. He just looked at us.

"Go damn you!" John said but the dog wasn't budging.

I watched as the Warhoons came at us without mercy. I knew this happened and what was going through John's head but… I didn't focus right then on that or that fact I was expendable and might not make it out of this situation. I channeled all the raw emotions I had from losing my own family back in my world. Of never having the chance to see my folks again… Never getting to tell another joke or even argue. My parents were taken from me and they weren't coming back. I looked to John as he let out a ferocious battle cry and jumped up. I'd be damned if I was about to lose my new brother.

I let out a high pitched scream and literally saw red as I jumped up as well. We came down swinging and I relied on all my anger and instincts as we must've cut down over a dozen of them. We kept jumping and slicing our way and I tried to keep him in my line of sight even in my angered frenzy. I'm pretty sure I saw Woola taking out a couple of his own but I was too busy to stop.

Blue splattered all around me but all I saw was red. I wouldn't lose my family again. Fate wasn't fair but who said I couldn't fight it with everything I had? I'd never screamed so loud or fought so hard before in all my life. I think I screamed for my parents as well as for John as the Warhoons eventually overtook us and their fists rained down on our forms.

We had super strength, speed, etc. and I was thankful for that. But they simply had numbers and soon my vision was completely consumed with them. It didn't matter. I didn't know why my parents were taken from me. I didn't know why I was taken from my world and placed in my favorite movie. I had no clue as to why John viewed me as his younger sister or why any of this had even happened. I had no clue if I would even make any sort of impact here or simply die. I didn't care.

I didn't need an answer. All I needed was to keep fighting. And I did.


	14. You're Not Alone

I realized a couple of things very quickly when I regained my senses. Number one, I was on a comfy black and gold bed next to my brother. Second, I knew we must have been taken by Sab Than and was in his city. It was at least good in the sense that meant we were all safe and somehow survived the Warhoon attack. Sola and Woola were out there somewhere.

I also noted how I had received new clothes. Thank God it was similar to what I had been wearing and not a dress. Only these were newer and less dirty.

John woke up a second after I did and I only saw a few bruises on him. I guessed from the feel of it I was much the same. We should both be thankful we kick some serious ass on this planet or we would have been dead. "Is this Heluim?" my brother asked. The room we were in had at least eight armed guards.

"Tch," one of them went. "No."

It was then Kantos Kan came bursting through the door into the room. Thank goodness. He knocked three of the guards aside by just opening the door and I held back a laugh. "Ah Zodanga," he said. "Where the men are as limited as the menu and the women as hard as the beds," he finished by looking at a female guard. The guys he knocked over composed themselves and one went to him.

"What's your business here?" one of them asked him.

"They are my business," he nodded at us. We stood up. "They need to be taken to more secure accommodations."

"We received no such orders," one of the guards bitched.

"Well, you're receiving them now," Kantos countered. "Straight from the laughing lips of Sab Than himself." He came within two feet of us. "I hear," his voice rose and I got what he was getting at. "That you both are incredibly dangerous."

"What?" John asked.

Kantos mouthed something and jiggled his sword. My brother didn't get it so I acted after rolling my eyes. Kantos couldn't have made it any more clear. I grabbed his sword and put it loosely against his throat. "Help," he faked panic. "The white witch has taken my sword." We dodged the first guards who came at us and then jumped clean over them to the door. John stayed next to us the entire time. We beat the shit out of the guys right outside our door before we had to run through a crowded area. All the while Kantos yelling for people to run and that we were crazy. I would have laughed if we didn't have Zodanga guards coming right up our asses.

We followed him through another door and up some stairs before we came to an open area on a roof. "Your turn," he told us. "By the way," he looked at me. "I'm glad one of you figured it out back there. You are incredibly strong for a woman."

"Thank?"

"Our turn?" John asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kantos Kan. I serve Princess Dejah."

"Dejah?"

"Uh huh," he took his sword back from me. "From what she tells me you can get us over there," he pointed to a roof area a long ways off. I wasn't sure if I could honestly make that.

Me and John both went over and then peered down at the crowded streets below us. "She said we could make that?" I asked. I wasn't as tall as John and those couple inches might mean life or death for me here.

"We could always surrender," Kantos threw out there. "Is that what you do on Jasoom? Huh?"

We didn't have time to think as Zodangan guards came flying up the stairwell at us. "Come on," John grabbed Kantos and put him over a shoulder. I had little choice but to follow him as we jumped before the guards could snatch us. But before I made it off the roof I got some extra propulsion by using one of the guard's heads as an extra springboard.

We jumped as far as we could and I used everything I had to stretch out my hand and grab the window the same as John did. Only for it to crumble and we started falling downward. Luckily, there was a wider ledge below us we were able to use as a springboard to go back up. We hoped on another and even used a passing ship to propel ourselves into the room.

Handmaiden's screamed and scattered as we fell inside. "Hello ladies," Kantos laughed a bit. We both looked up to see Dejah standing there in that very revealing dress.

"You are expected to bow in my presence, Captain Carter. And you as well Jessie Carter." I think she was internally smirking at that. We looked over to Kantos for confirmation and he whispered, "Bow." We did but it wasn't too graceful considering we winched from the fight we'd had with the Warhoons. "Suppose that will do."

She stretched out her hand and Kantos did the same to her. "I fetched them as you commanded," he told her.

"Thank you, Kantos. I wish to speak to them alone." She turned to her right hand man. "Keep watch outside." He nodded and the matron of the chamber, who I knew was a Thern in disguise, said to the other maidens, "Now, ladies. Off you go." They ushered them outside and closed the door.

She turned to face us, mainly John, when the door closed. "You look beautiful," was the first intelligent thing John said to her.

"Traditional Zodangan," she gestured to the dress. "Worn by the groom's mother at her wedding, I'm told. It's a little vulgar for my tastes, but then, my opinions are about to become irrelevant."

"You seriously can't be considering this," I stated.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Don't marry him," John simply told her.

"Then give me a reason not to. Will you both stay and fight for Helium?" John looked around as if the answer was up in the air somewhere. Dejah took a step closer and was practically up in his face. "Will you stay and fight for Helium?" she repeated. My brother didn't say anything but glanced down at the wedding ring he still wore.

"Dejah," she started walking away.

"We have a saying on Barsoom," she informed us. "A warrior may change his metal, but not his heart." I could hear her fighting back tears when she turned to face John again. "You were right," she held the medallion. "I could decipher the command. It's a set of sounds. A simple phrase," she took his hand and put the medallion in it. "Repeat after me. _Och Ohem. Och Tay._ " She grabbed my hand and made sure I was holding it with my brother. There was a commotion outside the room and she turned to face it but quickly looked back at us. "Say it now. _Och Ohem Och Tay._ "

We gradually said the words as if they were being strangled out of our throats. " _Wyees_ ," she continued.

" _Wyees_."

" _Jasoom_ ," she finished.

But we couldn't say it. " _Jasoom_ ," she repeated. "Say it," she got more urgent. "Say it."

"Jasoo-"

~*~

The door came bursting open and Sab Than came in. Dejah turned around but we weren't there seeing as we were both hiding on the pillar in the ceiling above her. "Are you alone?" he asked her. Everyone scanned the room as if to find us.

"Yes," I could literally hear all the heartbreak she held in that one word. "I am alone." _Oh jeez she's making me want to cry._ But I knew we had to stay put and not give ourselves away.

"Well my Jeddack," she composed herself fairly well and turned to face him with the air of a queen. "The moons will soon be rising. Let us not delay the proceedings any further."

"Yes," he seemed to regain his own senses. "Of course."

John tucked the medallion away and we waited until the cost was clear before we jumped down and went out the door. I felt sick knowing the bloody Thern would be waiting for us but if certain shit didn't happen I knew I could destroy the hole plot of the movie and we'd all be screwed.

We snuck out into the hallway only to be met with the woman from earlier. She held a glowing blue bracelet looking weapon which she used on us. Blue energy shot out and hit us both in our chests. The only way I could describe it is horrible. I could feel it snaking all over my body and locking me in place. It came up around my throat and acted as a gag as the woman came closer to us and shushed us. Then she turned into the familiar Thern male figure from the movie. "We'll have plenty of time to talk," he told us as we fought to speak. The blue light slowly came over and engrossed my vision. I knew John was going through the same terrible experience next to me and there was nothing we could do to help each other. For the second time that day my vision went completely black.


	15. We'll Need an Army

The next time we could see we were sitting in a Zodangan battlewagon. Our heads were turned enough that we could see the crowded streets outside. "Now," the Thern said and we turned to look at him. He messed around with his wristband and we found the tendril around our throats gone.

"Who are you?" John asked as we gasped for breath.

"Ah. American," was the reply.

John frowned. "Who _are_ you, sir?" he tried again.

"Sir," the Thern repeated. "Definitely from the South. The Carolinas? Virginia?" He noted how John tilted his head a little at that. "It's Virginia, isn't it? Lovely place."

"You know it?" I was reluctant to speak up in this situation. What if he pegged me for being not only not from Virginia but from another time period?

"Not as well as I should. But I will." The wagon lurched to a stop. The Thern opened a small panel behind his head. Then he placed a finger to his throat and spoke in a completely different voice. I was expecting it but it was still creepy as hell as he talked in the voice of a Zodangan military officer. "Padwar, what's the holdup?"

"Sorry, sir. The streets are blocked. It's the wedding procession."

As they conversed me and my brother attempted to break his hold on us but it felt like we were being held down by chains. "Increased strength and agility. A simple matter of gravitation and anatomy… One we should have foreseen."

"We?"

"No apparent increase in intelligence," he made it sound like an insult. "Still, this," he held up the medallion, "will not do at all. We can't have Earth men and women projecting themselves over here, leaping about and causing all manner of disruption."

"You're a Thern," John put two and two together.

"Therns are a myth," he replied and made sure we couldn't talk again. "Padwar, we'll go on foot." He got out of the wagon and transformed into an officer before controlling us with his wristband and making us follow him as he took one of our arms. "My name is Matai Shang and I do not exist." The city bustled around us as everyone appeared ready for a celebration. Even if we could we couldn't have made a run for it. "Indeed I work very hard at it."

We got to a more crowded section of the city and in the blink of an eye he morphed again. Only this time it was in the guise of an old woman. To anyone else it appeared like we were helping her up the stairs. Maybe it was because me and my brother's skin was already making a few people stop and stare at us as it was. "Excuse me," he said in an old lady voice before smiling at us.

We finally made it to a bridge where we could see the procession. And there was Dejah in that gown looking unhappy as shit. "It's a shame, really," he continued. "She is a remarkable creature. And she came very close indeed."

"You mean the Ninth Ray," John said.

"It's of no consequence now. After tonight's ceremony when the two moons meet and vows are exchanged. She and anyone else with knowledge of the Ninth Ray will be eliminated. In effect cutting the head off a beast. Effective, quick, clean, and precise."

He made the tendril form around our necks again so we couldn't call out to Dejah and warn her. And by God did we try. "Shame there's no one to warn her." It was practically a slap in our faces. We were at least able to walk over to the other side of the bridge and watch her form as it was carted off. "The balance must be restored." He grabbed us again and made us follow him after releasing our throats.

"What gives you the right to interfere?" John asked.

"Why do you care? This is not your home. You have no obligation to these people. You two don't have a dog in this fight. Is that how you say it in Virginia? Man and a girl without a cause." He transformed back into a military man and soon we came upon an open-air elevator. We got on and started to rise. He changed back to his robed form once we were out of sight of everyone.

"So what is your cause?" John asked.

"We have none. We are not haunted by mortality as you are. We are eternal."

"I don't understand. The wedding-this little stroll? Why not just kill me and my sister? Kill Dejah?"

"History will follow the course we have set Earthman. And we've chosen Sab Than to rule next. The Ninth Ray must remain in the hands of mindless brutes seeking control. And the infamy of Dejah's death will seal his reign. We've been playing this game since the birth of this planet. And we will continue to do so long after the death of yours." We both looked at him when he said that little fact. "We don't cause the destruction of a world Captain Carter and Miss Carter. We simply manage it. Feed off it if you like. On every host planet it always plays out exactly the same way. Populations rise, societies divide, wars spread. And all the while the neglected planet slowly fades."

We reached the top and he changed back into military garb again. "Prep a two-man flier immediately for prisoner transport."

Me and my brother were both strapped down onto one of these ships and all the while I prayed Woola would come and save us. I felt my stomach fall as we were about to take off but then he appeared. He came flying at the Thern and bite him in the arm. Which just so happened to also be the part with his wristband and that released us.

"Woola!" I cried out in joy.

John went over and ripped the medallion off the Thern. "Immortal ain't bulletproof," he stated. "I shot one of you back on Earth."

"Let's go!" I said and the Thern gave me a strange look at that but we ignored it as we hoped on the ship. John was the driver as he shoved the medallion into his boot. "I think you crank it," I told him indicating the one. He actually followed my advice and we at least hovered in the air.

Woola let go of the Thern and ran to the other side of the hanger. He barked at us as if to say, 'Hurry up!' "I'm trying," John told him messing around with the controls.

Matai stood up and changed into Sab Than. "Guards! After them!"

We managed to get out of the hanger but the ship sharply dropped into the civilian market place and spun around. If I hadn't had a death grip on my brother I would have gone flying off. We took off with Zodangan fliers right on our asses. "Here!" I reached around and grabbed a leaver which would take us up. It worked but then John accidently let the thing flip and we had to hold on for dear life.

We somehow managed to right it and dropped down again as the fliers gained on us. We flew around the cities' mechanical legs at this point and Woola barked at us as he ran by.

"Shit!" I yelled as we had to jump up and ditch our ride before it crashed into one of the legs. Luckily we managed to land on one of the other fliers and we knocked the guy off. The ride wasn't pretty and we bashed into a few things before making it out into the open. The last flier wasn't far behind us and had us in his sights to shoot.

But not before another shot rang out and he went down. Up ahead was Sola standing there with her rifle. Woola joined her and waited for us to get there.

The landing was as awful as our flying skills. We skipped across the sand like a rock on water, rolled the thing, and were flung clean off of it into a dune. Woola came over and licked our faces. "Thanks pal," I said.

"Ah, Woola," John said as we fought to get our breath back.

Sola came over and helped me up and then my brother. "I told you Woola would follow you anywhere."

"He did a lot more than just that," John patted his head.

I joined my brother in righting the machine. "Wait, wait," Sola told us. "Where are you going?"

"To stop the Therns," I told her.

"To save Dejah," John said. "And we'll need an army to do it." He messed around and got the fliers wings to come out. "Get on."

"No," she hesitated. "Tharks do not fly."

"They do today," I reached my hand out to her. I just hoped things had gone better back with Tars than what happened in the movie. If not I was going to kick some serous ass.


	16. We Ride!

Man we must have been a sight. John was flying the thing, Woola stood on the front of it like a hood ornament. I sat behind my brother and Sola was behind me. I was glad I was tough or she might have broken my ribs. We were still out of control and flew like John was drunk. I never got motion sickness but right now I felt like I wanted to hurl.

We got close to the Thark settlement and landed much like earlier. We crashed right into a dune and sand flew up everywhere. We had to spit some of the stuff out of our mouths and Woola sneezed. We found ourselves looking down the barrels of two Thark rifles. "Hey," I greeted.

We were lead through the Thark settlement and I saw Sarkoja stare at us as we passed by. I knew that smirk and I had the feeling we were royally screwed. John stormed into the Jeddack's tent. "Tars! They're gonna kill Dejah-" But he stopped when we saw Tal Hajus sitting on the throne eating something instead of Tars.

"Oh f***," I said as he looked up and smirked at us.

"Issus truly rewards the just," he smiled.

~*~

They took Sola and Woola off and dumped me and John through a grate into a dungeon. We had chains on our legs so we couldn't jump up again. Tal Hajus glared down at us before he replaced the grate and walked away. He actually laughed at us.

"I see the dead…" we heard a familiar voice say.

"Tars!" I nearly shouted and ran over to him. He was lying near one of the walls all battered and bruised. I felt so bad for him… If only I could have warned him.

"The Virginia and Jessie I knew," he said looking at us. "Traveled the river Iss-" He then focused on me. "My Aylen Saqui," he brought up one of his hands and I held it next to my face.

"What have they done to you?" John asked and I sat so I could support his head.

"Tal challenged I lost." He told us resting against me. "Virginia, Jessie. When I saw you leap into the sky I wished to believe it was a sign that something new can come into this world. That the greatness of our Thark race might rise again. But it is too late." He started coughing horribly.

"Tars," both me and John said.

"My daughter is with her mother in paradise. There is comfort in that."

We shared a look. "Um, Tars," John started. "Sola is here with us."

Tars eyes shot open and he swung and hit my brother. The impact was so strong it not only flung John but made the rock he was attached to skid a bit across the sand. I was torn between helping my brother and Tars as he shakily got to his feet. "This is how you repay your debt to me?" he held some of his arms and began walking. He didn't hit me but gently put me aside as he wobbled over to my brother.

"Tars," I tried. "Please listen!"

He ignored me in favor of picking up my brother and attempting to strangle him as all of us tried to talk at once. Luckily I didn't really have to break them up as Tars' strength simply gave out. He dropped my brother to the dungeon floor before he fell on top of him. I helped John get Tars off of him before the door opened and we were led out.

~*~

We had to help Tars walk as we went and I saw just how bad his wounds were. "We are done," he said.

"Nonsense," I started.

"Leave a Thark his head and one hand and he may yet conquer," John took up. "Right?"

"Your spirit annoys me," he looked more at John than at me.

The door swung open and we were blinded for a second before we were pushed out into the arena. The place was bigger than a TV screen could portray. Littered around were huge, putrefying carcasses of at least half a dozen banths. Various weapons sticking out of them. "You did all this?" I asked him.

"Banths," he replied. "You have their strength but they did not have your spirit." He partially held me to him as we all stood there. "I'm sorry you must be here Jessie."

"Hey, I intend to keep the promise I made you," I told him. "You just keep up your end a little longer."

Everyone in the crowd shut up as Tal stood up. "Weakness. Sentiment," he gestured to us. "Allowing these white worms to contaminate the horde. These are the crimes of Tars Tarkus. We are united because we cull our freaks. We are strong because we despise weakness." I could see Sarkoja had Sola by a chain and collar up in the stands. "Let them be crushed like unhatched eggs."

The crowd cheered as he sat down and me and John were chained to a giant rock. We pulled on the thing but it wasn't budging. We then heard a horrible cry and it sent shivers down my spine because I knew what it was. "Is that a banth?" John asked.

"No," Tars answered him and I could see the dread on his face. He attempted to place myself behind him like he could protect me. "It is a white ape." They released the creature the next second and I felt like I wanted to shit my pants. Instead I got on the other side of Tars and we attempted to help him as he yelled, "Run!"

"Tars!" we both said as he fell and the creature charged.

"I need a hand Tars," John said and we glanced at the nightmare behind us. "You have four damn hands give us one!" The ape was on us the next moment. It smacked all of us. Tars went flying into the area near the stands while me and John went flying opposite him.

"Tars!" I cried out as I got back up and saw the ape heading for him. "Hey!" I could hear John joining me as we attempt to distract the beast. "Over here ya ugly monkey!" I yelled out as we banged our chains together. It got the desired effect as it headed right at us. We jumped up and were able to dodge, only to come crashing down into the dirt as our chains ran out. We jumped again and landed close to the rock that held us. We pulled with everything we had to try and get lose.

It was then we heard another roar and saw the other white ape being released. Both of us shared a look before we continued to pull. Thank goodness the apes were distracted as they fought each other for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sola and Sarkoja fall into the arena and then the bitch finally got what she deserved as the ape ripped her in two.

Meanwhile, John and I were busy with the other ape as we had to jump again. Only this time the beast got caught in our chains and we thrown around like dolls. At one time I actually smacked into my brother and this time when I landed I noticed my chain had broken. John noticed this as well as he attempted to free himself. "Help them!" he told me. I nodded as I jumped over to help Sola and Tars.

Tars had thrown a spear at it but now it charged them. "Not today!" I yelled as I jumped up and kicked the thing right in its fugly head. I knocked it clean over and it stumbled around as I went to help Sola with her father. But before I could the stupid ape picked me up.

"Jessie!" Sola and Tars yelled.

"Let go of me ya blind bastard!" I used all my strength to pry the things hands open. It was going to use its other hand when a spear went into it and it cried out in pain. "Jump Jessie!" Tars called to me. I jumped out of its palm and punched it square in its ugly face. "No one eats me!" I landed near the two and helped them move. I saw John had killed the one he was facing with a rock and had gotten himself free.

The ape was almost on us when John jumped into the air. "Sola!" he yelled at her and she threw him her sword. He caught it and landed as the ape was upon us. The crowd cheered as John cut his way through the ape and I helped move the rest of the thing off of Tars and Sola. I heard the crowd cheering, "Virginia!" John was covered in blue blood but held the sword high in pride.

"I claim the right of challenge!" he called out.

The crowd seemed a little confused at this. "You have no right to challenge!" Tal stood up. "You are not Thark!"

"He is Thark!" Tars shook his fist. "He is Dotar Sojat!"

"Dotar Sojat!" me and Sola started to chant holding Tars up. The crowd soon joined in.

"Who will pledge their metal to mine?"

Everyone in the arena held up their sword. Tal made the first move as he let out a battle cry, grabbed two swords, and jumped at my brother. In response John jumped up to meet him. And cut that bastards head clean off. The body and head landed in front of us while John landed pretty gracefully for once. The crowd got even louder, if you can believe it.

John turned to face us. He then saluted Tars and smiled at him as Tars did the same back. Then, my brother turned to face the horde as they still chanted his Thark name.

"The Jeddack of Zodanga means to crush Helium this very night," John spoke up to be heard. "And if Helium falls so does Barsoom. We must throw off the yolk of old hatreds. Tharks did not cause this, but by Issus, Tharks will end it!" The crowd went berserk as John held up his sword. "We ride for Zodanga!"

_Though we should technically be riding to Helium._


	17. Worthy of You

We got ready for a fight in record time and were about to set out to ride to bloody Zodanga before the sun set. Though I did mention to John how the wedding might actually be in Helium. Unfortunately, he thought he was right and onward to Zodanga we were going. Seeing as he was the new Jeddack. "Men," I muttered loading my thoat.

I noticed Tars was getting his own ride ready nearby. I couldn't help but see all of his injuries and when he would wince every now and then. He was tough as shit but still. He'd faced how many banths and then helped out with the white apes?

"Jessie?" I heard and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," it kind of threw me off. "Why?"

"You keep staring at me." He put it so simply I felt a blush coming on.

"I…Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You look pretty beat up," I reached out and touched his arm gently where a bruise was. It was one of the better ones on him. He just looked at me for a moment before he used his hands to lift me up. He nuzzled my face with his own before he spoke.

"My beautiful Aylen Saqui," he slowly put me back down but didn't let go of me. I put my own hands on top of two of his. "Why do you care so much for me? I am… An old dishonored warrior. No longer a Jeddack."

"That doesn't matter to me," I told him. "Jeddack or not you are the most honorable, determined, brave warrior I've ever met. And your daughter is just like you," I nodded to Sola nearby. She noticed us and seemed to steer my brother off course to give us more time. I so owed her one for this.

"You speak of me so highly."

"You named me your 'favorite happiness'," I responded.

"If I remember you kissed me before you left to travel the River Iss. Did you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't Tars. I know I'm weird looking and all that. I'm not physically a Thark. I also know you used to have someone special you loved. Sola's mother… I'm sorry you lost her but I'm not a substitute. I understand if you don't care for me the same way."

He used two of his hands to make sure I was looking at him. "It is true. I lost my first love a long time ago. But Issus has somehow deemed me worthy enough of another chance. You are Thark in spirit Jessie. I don't need you to be anything else. You are strong, fearless, and… Caring. Gozava had many of your traits and I did love her. A part of me will always love her. But I do not need you to be her replacement nor do I wish that." He patted my hair as he kept eye contact with me. "I love you Jessie Carter. Though I am not sure why or how you feel the same for me. When this is over I will prove myself worthy of you."

"You don't have-"

"I will," he assured me. "Even if I must kill every Zodangan warrior and present their heads to your brother."

"Um," I kind of stood there a moment. "That won't be necessary. Just fight Tars. As long as you stay with us and fight along our sides I don't need anything else. And if I know my brother, as long as you do that and I'm happy he'll be fine." _Issus I feel bad. I can't tell him about the Therns or how John, and most likely I, will go missing for years after this and the wedding. I hope we live to the damn wedding._

"We ride!" I heard my brother say and everyone got on their thoats. Then a war cry went up. Tars held me a moment longer and nuzzled me again before he put me on my own thoat and jumped on his. I saw Sola give me a smile and I nodded my appreciation toward her. "To Zodanga!" And just like that we were off to the wrong dang city.

"F***," I said under my breath. At least I got a nice view of Tars' butt as we lined up to ride. So this situation wasn't entirely bad.


	18. Crashing the Wedding

On the bright side Zodanga was easy to find. Its path of destruction was visible for miles. We stormed the main gates and blasted them open. Tharks poured into the streets all the while whooping and roaring. And just like I predicted the place was empty. Completely deserted. There were only a few guards left and some civilians that went running and screaming for cover.

Our war party halted. Tars came up beside me and my brother as they exchanged confused glances. Sola noticed a hiding guard, jumped off her Thoat, and snatched him up. "Why is Zodanga undefended?" she demanded. "Where is everyone?"

"They army's been repositioned outside Helium!" he answered. "Only a small contingent remains."

John road up closer. "Sab and Dejah Thoris. Where are they?"

"At the wedding," the guard told us. "In Helium!"

"Told ya," I stated as Tars got closer to my brother. "We're in the wrong city?" he asked. Then he leaned over and smacked John on the back of his head. "Thank you Tars," I smiled at him. "Now that we know which city we're going to storm how we gonna get there?" I asked.

~*~

I'll admit that no one was thrilled with the plan me and my brother came up with. All these brave Thark warriors and none of them looked comfortable on the Zodangan Hangar Deck. They all eyed the ships around them warily.

"No," Tars told us. "I forbid this."

"It's the only way to get there in time," John countered.

"Tharks. Do. Not. Fly," Tars stood firm. We looked between him and Sola.

"Then so be it," John grabbed an extra gun off of Tars and headed to one of the smaller fliers. I followed right behind him.

"We got this," I stated.

"This is madness, Dotar Sojat. Aylen Saqui," he followed us. "You will both die." John started the flier after I got on and Tars stepped back as the wings unfurled.

"I'd rather die on my feet than in the dirt," I stated and looked him in the eye. "I stay with my brother."

"We'll see you down the River Iss," John stated as we hovered into the air.

"Follow the canal!" Sola told us as we headed off. "Be careful. The moon will force you to fly low." Woola barked after us. I hoped Tars would wise up and get everyone in the air like he did in the movie.

~*~

We flew as fast as we could through the darkness. I hoped this part went according to plan. We reached the city and flew over the hidden Zodangan army. I was thankful none of them shot us down because they thought we were on their side.

We braced ourselves and John crashed through the dome. We flew around the pillar thing Dejah and the others stood on. "Carter!" Dejah cried out in joy.

"It's a trap!" I warned.

"Zodanga's at your walls!" John added.

Sab Than grabbed ahold of Dejah and raised up his weird blue sword. "Helium falls!" he yelled. John and I jumped off the air ship and landed on the platform. Sab used the sword to slice into a part of the pillar that was holding it up. We all went crashing down onto the floor. Except for Sab who floated up into the air and had ahold of Dejah. He made the moon mirror flip around and I knew he was signaling his troops.

I helped John get a large piece of debris off him. We looked up at the kidnapped princess. "Dejah!" he cried out.

She used a piece of hair jewelry to stick Sab Than in the hand. He screamed and released her. She came tumbling down but John jumped up and grabbed her before she could hit the floor. I followed after my brother as the room erupted into chaos.

When he landed they smiled at each other before he put her on her feet and handed her a sword. "If you'll get behind me sir," she told his as she started fighting. John picked up two swords of his own and I pulled mine out as Sab Than came flying at us screaming, "Carter!"

We dodged him but were at somewhat a disadvantage. His sword cut through our own and he was flying. We ducked and jumped up to avoid him but he followed us. He kicked me in the head and my brother in the chest. He then held the sword to John's throat as I got back up to my feet. "Helium's fate is sealed, Earthman. And woman."

"As is yours," John replied as a large Zodangan ship crashed through the rest of the dome's windows. I used the opportunity to leap over and knocked Sab Than away from my brother as our reinforcements came pouring out of the ship. Everyone ran around in a panic as to what was going on.

Sure enough I saw Tars. "Virginia!" he called and threw my brother a sword as Sab went to slice me. John jumped up, grabbed it, and then came down and cut Than's hand off.

"Tars!" I called. "Don't go after anyone in blue!" He nodded at me as he began slicing his way through the army.

Than fell to the ground and John grabbed his collar. "You're gonna tell me everything you know about the Therns."

"Spare me and I'll tell you."

I noticed the blue sword dissolved and came crawling across the floor to Sab Than. "John!" I snatched him away. The blue stuff covered Sab's face and completely crushed it.

"Jessie!" John called out in alarm as some of it had gotten on me. It crept up my hand and began covering my face. John attempted to get it off but the same happened to him. We saw the Thern up in the balcony impersonating Tars. But before we were done in Dejah came and used her sword on the wrist device. Then the Thern morphed into her.

They fought as we jumped up there. The Thern managed to get Dejah and held a sword to her throat. "A fitting solution to you setback, wouldn't you say Captain?" the Thern addressed John. "Dejah Thoris survives her assassins, but fails to prove her misguided theory of the Ninth Ray. Yes, I'll enjoy planning that one out."

"Carter," Dejah acted and hit the Thern. She turned and ripped the medallion off her doppelganger before tossing it to my brother.

John threw it into the battle while the Thern knocked Dejah off the platform. John went after her while I chased the Thern. But men fighting kept getting in my way. I looked up and saw Tars had the medallion and the Thern was impersonating John.

"No!" me and my brother screamed out leaping at the imposter. Tars noticed us and raised his own swords. The Thern morphed back to his original form before he disappeared and avoided all of our attacks. My brother landed where he'd been standing. I threw down my own sword and slowly raised Tars' off my brother. He was bleeding slightly from the neck. If Tars didn't have such good reflexes my brother would've lost his head.

He looked between the two of us. "We'll explain later," I told him as we looked back to the battle. Around us Zodangan warriors were either retreating or surrendering.

"You have won my Jeddack," Tars said. "All is finished."

"We actually won," I smiled. I noticed John looking across the room at Dejah who stood with her father.

"Not quite," John said as they smiled at one another. Everyone around us seemed confused but my grin grew even more.

"Looks like I'm about to get a new sister."


	19. This Game's Not Over

He went over and properly proposed to her. I thought it was sweet. They were soul mates. John and Dejah stood there with the goblet in their hands as her father said the words. Helium stood on Dejah's side while me and the Therns stood on my brother's. I glanced over and saw Tars shed a tear. Sola wiped it away and Tars tried to play it off. I stifled a giggle as he put a hand gently on my head. "As husband and wife." They ended the ceremony with a kiss as cheers went up on both sides.

I did as well and hugged Dejah afterwards, welcoming her as a sister into my family. I also talked to John in private and got the medallion off of him. He was perfectly fine with me taking it. The celebrations lasted a good while into the night even amongst all the bloodshed and rubble.

We, along with all of the Tharks, were given refuge in Helium. Seeing as my brother was now a prince. Did that make me a princess or lady or something? I wasn't entirely sure. I had a knot in my gut because I knew what would happen. Matai would come back. But I hid the medallion well enough so that no one would be able to see it on me. But I still felt like shit because I couldn't warn anybody. And it was John's f***ing wedding night for Pete's sake.

~*~

"Jessie?" Tars came up to me a little while later. By now I'd been given a blue Helium outfit though it did match the one the Tharks had made for me. "Something troubles you?"

"Just thinking about the Therns," I'd told him about what the hell that was earlier. "And whether they'll come back."

"If they do they will feel my wrath," he put a hand on my shoulder. "I will not let them harm Virginia nor you. My beautiful Aylen Saqui," he gently turned me so that I'd look up at him.

"Tars?"

"Do you ever think you may one day be wed?" he asked.

I cocked my head at his question. "It would depend on who's asking," I answered.

"What if I were to ask you?"

"Then I would definitely say yes," I told him without hesitating. "Though I'd rather wait just a bit until my brother's celebrations die down. He and Dejah deserve to have their moment." I felt so bad. I didn't want Tars to wait on me. Would he?

"I would wait for you an eternity and beyond," he leaned down and nuzzled me. "My Jessie." I leaned up a little and we kissed. In all honesty I'd never kissed anyone before. I don't want to use clichés to describe it but tingles went up and down my back and where his arms touched me. Two were on my arms while the other two went to my back to bring me closer. I used my own to wrap around his neck. I felt small compared to him but as he pulled me in I could feel every muscle he had. Imaginary fan girl moments had nothing on this. Eventually though we had to break apart for air. Though he seemed reluctant to let me go. "Let that be a preview," he sounded out of breathe. "Of the pleasures I could give to you."

"I can't wait," I nuzzled him again and gave him one last peck on the cheek. "I'll be back for a repeat performance," I told him as he sat me down. "I have to go check on my brother and new sister."

"I understand," he finally let me go.

Seeing as I knew this might very well be the last time I see him I said, "I love you Tars Tarkas."

"And I you, Jessie Carter of Mars," he replied. I didn't have long to wait. I rounded a few corners and a guard stopped me. He played it like he was thanking me but as soon as I got close enough he put a hand on my chest and morphed into his original form. "Fair enough Earth woman," he told me. "Now it's you and your brother's move. _Och Tay. Wyees Jasoom_."

~*~

I felt a familiar feeling of falling and the next thing I knew I woke up with aching bones and dust in my eyes. I coughed and looked up to see gold. I managed to lean up enough to see John not in much better shape than me clutching at the symbol on the wall. He was repeating the word, "Barsoom." He must have noticed me making noise because he looked back at me. "Jessie?" I could see the question in his eyes.

I coughed a little before I noticed I had the medallion I'd kept still in my hiding spot. "They haven't won yet," I told him pulling it out. "This game's just begun." We were back on Earth but that wasn't going to stop us.


	20. Time To Go Home

_Fifty million miles apart, and we could not yet bridge the gap. Your Aunt Jessie brought up an important point with me that night. She brought up Matai Shang and his knowledge of Earth and our history. It meant Therns were a presence on this world. If they were to find our unprotected bodies lying on that cave floor it would have been the end of us. She also brought up about how none of the Therns believed us to still have the medallion. If we were to keep our advantage then we had to play our parts just right._

_We used the gold and searched for five bitter years, dear nephew. We searched for any sign of the Therns yet there were no other medallions. Then, it came to us._

_Once it came there were many plans we had to make in secret. I and Jessie could trust no one else. We long suspected the Therns were following our movements._

_Now you will understand the cause of our sudden deaths. The reason for our bizarre funeral instructions. Why the door can only be opened from the inside. For if our bodies die on Earth then our 'copies' die on Mars. You are the key. This is the task we entrust to you along with all of our fortune. Protect our bodies, the Therns will attempt to destroy them. In the time it has taken you to read these pages they may have already done so._

~*~

Edgar slammed the book shut and leapt into action. He ran out into the night to the mausoleum. "The key," he panted. "I am the key." He looked all over the surface for a sign of a way in. "I Edgar. E-D." He pressed the two letters but nothing happened. "It should work!" he stood there a moment in frustration. Until he pulled out the note.

"Dear Ned," he read aloud. "You sneaky devil and clever vixen. You never called me Edgar. You called me Ned." He pressed the letters this time and the door opened. To reveal… Two empty caskets.

~*~

A shot rang out as John got the Thern directly in the back before he could kill Edgar. "Nice shot," I told him as our nephew stood there looking at us. It was as if we were ghosts.

"Hello Ned," John told him as we got closer.

He looked overjoyed and confused to see us. "Toxin," I tossed him the vile. "Derived from the puffer fish. Simulates death." John kneelt down and got the medallion off of the dead Thern.

"You never found a second medallion," Ned said.

"No," John told him. "A ploy to make them think we didn't have the one your Aunt Jessie kept."

"The less they know the better. And we needed you," I smiled at him.

"I was just bait?" he asked.

"You're far more than that," I put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We really do need a protector," John told him. "That is if you're willing," he offered him his hand. Ned smiled at us before embracing us both in a hug. He finally released us as we stepped toward the tomb. "Goodbye Ned," we both said at the same time. "Oh, and Ned?" John and I looked back to him. "You should take up a cause. Fall in love."

"Write a book?" I offered and waved at him holding my own medallion.

He didn't get to say anything else as John and I slowly closed the door. "It's time we went home," John told him.

"For good," I added. We laid down in our tomb and held our two medallions. We shared one final look before we said those fateful words. "Och Ohem. Och Tay… Wyees…" For a moment before we were transported I could have sworn I heard Dejah and Tars' voices mixing with ours. As if to welcome us home. "Barsoom," they said. "Barsoom," we answered back. And just like that we were gone.


	21. John and Jessie Carter of Mars

We awoke much like we did the first time on Barsoom. Only this time we knew how to get around and came upon a familiar city soon enough. Helium. Though I noticed some new additions. A Thark city was set up right next to it. I suppose the Tharks decided to stick around after we disappeared and I wondered if Tars was made Jeddack of them again or what happened there. Guess we were about to find out.

We got the regular stares as we walked through the city but we held our heads up high. Until we came across some Tharks. They must have recognized us right away and ran off. We decided to have a little fun and leapt up through the city. Until we came to the main building where we knew Dejah had to be. We landed on one of the upper floors. It looked like some sort of meeting had been going on. Because there was Dejah, Kantos Kan, some other officials, Sola, and Tars. Woola was there too and barked when he saw us.

"By Issus," more than one of them said.

"Carter," Dejah and John shared a look as they approached each other. It was like they were the only ones in the entire world.

"Jessie?"

"Hello Tars," I smiled at him. "It's been a while." For a moment we simply stood there and I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Until he bolted over and swooped me off my feet.

"You have come back to me," he had his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Thank Issus," Sola joined us as Woola ran around all excited. I managed to peek over them and see John and Dejah embracing like they were never going to separate again.

"What happened to you?" Tars loosened his grip enough to look in my face.

"It's a long story," I told him and kissed him. It was just like our first time. "But we'll fill you all in later."

"We have all the time in the world," he leaned down and kissed me again. Afterwards we held each other much like John and Dejah were doing. It was true. There'd be plenty of time later. Yeah I had no clue what was going to happen to us from here on out. I still had to tell them about where I was really from. But for now as I looked into Tars' face none of that mattered. We were home and that was all that mattered. The next words were as if he and Dejah had read my mind. Their voices almost overlapped as they officially welcomed us back. "Welcome home, John and Jessie Carter of Mars."

~*~

Edgar eventually made his way back into the mansion. By now it was nearing daybreak and logic dictated he get some sleep. But he was far too excited about all of the recent events to imagine sleeping now. He kept replaying everything over and over in his mind. The last words his aunt and uncle had told him especially.

He stood next to the table that held the book. It looked so ordinary on the outside yet what story it held was beyond incredible. He slowly picked it up and put a hand on the cover. Though a note caught his eye as it slipped out from the back of the book. Edgar bent down and picked it up. It read: DEAR NED in his aunt's handwriting. He immediately opened it and began reading the contents.

_Dear Edgar,_

_I'm afraid this must be short for I am writing this in secret from your uncle. I have only this secret but I will admit it is a great one. I have not told anyone this, including John. But I feel that if you are to truly understand the whole story I must first give you all the facts. I am not sure what your reaction will be to this but I hope you understand dear nephew, you have so far._

_The truth is Ned until quite recently I lived in a world where all of this was merely a novel…_


End file.
